Reality Check
by headfirst
Summary: Live and Let go? Nathan has a little sister and she joins the One Tree Hill story line! Kinda!Takes place during season one when Nathan and Lucas dont get along well! Chapter 21 up:[An End to End all Ends 8.19] R&R! Its the end...:( COMPLETE!
1. Brothers

(ok this is the new chapter one here, with more background info on Trinity, and how Lucas and Nathan get along and such, ehjoy! oh and this story takes place during season one, but this is like a before kinda thing! you know if the first episode when the Scott brothers battle it out on the bball court, that is Present Day rite now, and its gonna be in this chap)  
  
**-A year ago-  
**  
It was a dark evening, Dan and Deb were out at some dinner party and Nathan was left in charge of Trinity. She was twelve and he was about 16. Trinity hated having her brother watch her, she was twelve but her dad still didnt think she would be able to stay home alone. Trinity was a basic Scott. She had her mom's dirty blonde hair and her dad's dark blue eyes. And just like her brother, her life was basketball. She had been played on her school team when it was in season and off season she was practicing for it and in a local league. Since her dad was out that night, no basketball and she was relieved. She was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine when suddenly her brother started yelling at her.  
  
"Trinity, come on, we;re going out!" he yelled, obviously Tim was over. She ran to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Dad said we arent supposed to go out," she said back at him.  
  
"Well screw that, we're going, now get your sweatshirt and lets go!" She sighed and grabbed her black hoodie and raced down the stairs. She walked outside, turning off the light. She was walking over to her brother's car when he said something to her about taking Tim's car. She rolled her eyes and got into the backseat of Tim's car and she stared out the window. They stopped outside of Karen's Cafe, and she saw Nathan's girlfriend and some of her friends inside at a booth with some other basketball players. She walked inside behind her brother and took a spot at the counter, knowing there would be no spot for her at the booth. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"What can I get you?" said the girl behind the counter, her name tag reading Haley. Trinity looked up and thought for a second.  
  
"Um...chocolate milk please, oh and charge it to those guys in the booth," she pointed over to her brother, who was toally ignoring her laughing at something, or probably someone, like usual. Haley nodded and disappeared behind the counter somewhere. Haley came back with a glass of chocolate milk with straw, thankfully. She sipped it and sighed, "I hate brothers!" She glared at her brother, who had his arm around Peyton now. She shook her head hearing someone sit down beside her.  
  
"I know what you mean, I hate brother's too..." said Lucas actually, staring at the same person as Trinity. She looked over at him, seeing Haley give him a coffee. She thought for a second then spoke.  
  
"Wait," she said looking over at Lucas, "Your Lucas right? I've heard about you..." He looked at her and smiled, slightly confused.  
  
"Yah, I'm Lucas, Lucas Scott, who are you?" he asked her, looking at her. Suddenly he realized...  
  
"I'm Nathan's sister, Trinity Scott, which means..."  
  
"I am technically your brother," Lucas said to her, smiling grandly now. She smiled and nodded. They started talking, Trinity saying stuff about Dan never wanting her to meet him and Lucas saying hes always wanted a sister. About an hour later, they were just talking normally with each other and Haley, like they had know each other forever. Trinity suddenly falt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Let's go Trinity, dad will be home soon," Nathan said, kind of harshly. Trinity knew he didnt like Lucas and she knew he was probably mad at her, talking to him and all. He walked out and she threw on her seatshirt and said goodbye to Lucas, who was still smiling. Trinity got back into Tim's car and sighed, staring out the window. Nathan suddenly started talking to her, loudly.   
  
"Trinity, why were you talking with him?"  
  
"He is my brother Nathan, in case you didnt know that..." she said snapped back at him.  
  
"I know that Trinity, but he is not your brother, he just had our last name and thats it...and dont give me that attitude"  
  
"He has the same dad as us Nate, therefore he is my half brother, and yours too"  
  
He just glared at her and Tim spoke up.  
  
"He is bad news Trinity, believe me, such a loner!" Tim said, obviously taking Nathan's side.  
  
"Whatever, I didnt ask for your opinion anyway Tim, thank you very much..." she rolled her eyes again and went back to the window.  
  
**-Present Day-  
**  
It was the day of the big basketball game between Lucas and Nathan at the River Court. Trinity knew her mother and her father wouldnt let her go but if she told her dad she was going to videotape it he might let up. But he still said no. Trinity had a plan though, since they were taking Tim's car, hopping into the back before they left would always work. Since the night Trinity first mat Lucas, they had gotten closer and closer. But of course, once her dad found out about that it was stopped, but she still snuck out to the River Court when he was there, claiming she was going rollerblading. Anyway, about 10 minutes before they left, she got into his car and stayed quiet. She had gone to bed earlier that night and made a decoy in case her dad checked on her. At this point in time, her mom was still on a business trip. When Nathan, Peyton and Time came outside, she ducked her head down in the car and when Peyton got in she started to talk saying that she wanted to see her real brother win, making it sound like she hated Lucas. Nathan smiled and let her be.  
  
When they got to the court, an uproar occured. Trinity smiled, knowing everyone wanted her brother to win and to her whatever happened her brother would win, if you get it. Anyway, once out of the car, Nathan told Trinity to stay with Tim or he'd tell dad about her coming. She sighed and went with it. Once they started to play, she slipped away from Tim though, saying she couldn't see. He didnt even hear or see her, he was just cheering for Nathan, who had just scored. She looked back at him and manouvered her way through the crowd over to Haley, who was cheering by herself. Haley smiled at her when she got there, but didnt know who she was cheering for. And Trinity replied by saying she didnt know either. She just cheered for all the points until Nathan elbowed Lucas in the face, which was wrong. Knowing Nathan would look over to Haley, she moved back over to Tim and now Peyton. Tim was laughing at Lucas so she kicked him.  
  
"That was wrong of Nathan, you should know that!"  
  
"Calm down Trinity, you rooting against your brother...."  
  
"Um no, but that was against the rules,"  
  
"There are no rules in this kind of basketball, sorry to break it to you!" And with that his eyes turned back to the court. She sighed and rolled her eyes and walked back to his car, and sat on the hood. Suddenly there was an new uproar and it wasnt from Nathan's side of the court, Lucas had won! Trinity smiled slightly and made eye contact with Lucas who smiled back at her and she got back into the car.  
  
(Hope this chapter is better, i have a new idea for a story, not like my other one but i dan will still lose it!) 


	2. Careful what you do, anyone could see yo...

(in this chapter I think I will have...more Tim bashing! man I love that! sorry, Tim is soo cute and all but i dont really like his character and you have to admit Tim bashing is fun! oh and hope you like this chapter)  
  
Trinity and Nathan both knew their dad was angry Nathan lost. He kept denying it though. Even when they would go to the Raven practices, he smiled through his teeth that Lucas was on the team now. He played on the first line now too with Nathan, Tim, Jake and another guy who followed around Nathan all the time. It was the day of the third practice the Raven's had with Lucas, one of the last before their first game.   
  
It was a Saturday and Trinity was at home playing basketball with herself in the driveway. She had made the school team at her school too. And of course, she played the same position as Nathan, center forward. And she knew she had to do well for her dad. Anyway, Trinity decided to take a break from her playing when her cell phone started to ring, it was Nathan.  
  
"Hey Nate, whats up?"  
  
"Trinity, practice starts in half an hour and I forgot my bag at home, could yah bring it over?"  
  
"I guess so but-"  
  
"Alright, I'm in the gym but if you cant find me give the bag to Tim, got it?"  
  
"Yah, bye.." and without a goodbye he hung up. Trinity sighed and ran upstairs to her brother's room, grabbign his bag. On her way out, she glanced at his calender seeing he didnt mark down her birthday on Wednesday, but she overlooked it, knowing he just forgot to mark it down. She walked over to her room and grabbed her rollerblades which she threw on when she got outside. She slung her brothers packsack over her shoulders and put on her helmet and started over to the highschool.   
  
Once she got there she made her way to the gym and once inside she carefully made her way around, not crossing the gym. She went to the other side where her brother was on the cell phone talking to someone when she heard him say something about being free on Wednesday, not doing anything.He knew every year on anyone's birthday they went out for dinner as a family. She just stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her brother's back. She felt her eyes swelling with tears, turning around seeing Tim, she thrust Nathan's bag at him and rollerbladed across the gym floor and raced outside. Tears were falling down her face but she stopped in the court yard from the school, needing to calm down. She sat down and put her head in her hands but her eyes were dry. Her tears had stopped. She looked up and she saw Lucas sit down beside her, obviously wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Trin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Brothers.."she looked up at him who was still confused, "brothers whos lives are basketball and they dont care about their family, so I obviously mean Nathan,"  
  
Lucas smiled slightly, "What did he do this time?"  
  
"He totally forgot my birthday, and it's the best birthday too, 13"  
  
"Aww man that sucks, it'll be okay Trinity, I know for a fact and it is marked on my calender that your birthday in on Wednesday."  
  
"Even you forgot, you were my only hope Luke..." she smiled looking at his confused face, "I'm kidding, it's on Wednesday,"  
  
"I gotta get to practice Trin, but dont worry, you'll have an awesome birthday, you can count on me, and it;ll be great without Nathan!" He stood up and she did too. Even with her rollerblades on she still wasnt as tall as him but still. Before he left though, he hugged her and Trinity smiled. She turned away rollerblading home, seeing her brother walk into the gym. Little did she know and little did Lucas know but someone was just stepping outside about the thank his sister when he saw her with Lucas. And that someone was Nathan.  
  
(hope you liked that! I was in a Trinity kind of mood right now and yah! R&R! thanks for the reviews from the first chap and all you need to do now is go and press go! thanks!) 


	3. Winners and Losers

(here is the next chapter! i am really loving this story! i am have like no mental blocks at all for it, so YAY! hope you like it :) )  
  
Trinity woke up Sunday morning, feeling really pumped. It was her first game today and she was ready. She got up and threw on her sweats and her hoodie. Fishing her look off with her new pink Nikes and tying her hair into a pony tail and she was ready. She decided every morning before her games she would go jogging, to blow off all her steam. She jogged all around her block and then over to Karen's because she knew Lucas took the early shifts on Sundays, giving his mom a break. She got there just as the open sign was changing, Trinity seeing her older brother looking tired but ready. She opened the door and took her usual stool at the counter, the stool where she first sat when she met Lucas, it was her place there ever since. He smiled as she came in.  
  
"You here for some breakfast or what?" he said laugng.  
  
"Actually, I came here just to make sure that you were coming to my game today...you are arent you?" she said, eagerly.  
  
"Of course I am and Haley might come too, okay?"  
  
"That's fine, I doubt my dad or Nate will come so I'm glad you'll be there, " she smiled getting up, "I've gotta get home because you know someone might figure out I'm not there but I doubt it, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye!" he called back to her as she left.  
  
Trinity ran back to her house, hunger growing in her stomach. When she got home her brother wasn't up nor was her dad. And these days, she didn't even know where her mom was. Business in New York then in Washington and she hadn't even been home for two weeks. Trinity popped a bagel into the toaster and sat down at the table, opening the newspaper to the sports. There in the middle of the highschool sports section was her brother, again. She rolled her eyes and moved over to the comics, her favourite section. At about 9:30 her dad came out of his office, dressed in his sweats too yelling at Nathan to get up. Trinity rolled her eyes and walked over to her room planning to get ready for her game which was at 11:30 in her school gym. She walked over to the bathroom, planning to shower when her brother ran ahead of her.   
  
"Nathan! I need to shower!" she yelled through the door.  
  
"Yah, so do I!" he yelled back. She rolled her eyes and went back to her room hearing her dad say something about letting him shower first. I knew she liked him better, she thought, man I hate him! About half-an-hour later Nathan retreated from the shower so Trinity ran in and showered quickly, getting to hot water though, just that not-so-warm water. She just shrugged it off and continued getting ready. When she got out her dad was standing in the front hallway, waiting for her to finish obviously.  
  
"Trinity, Nathan and I are going to the gym, we'll be home later!" he said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait! What about my game?" but he was gone.  
  
Trinity sighed angrily and went back to her room. She grabbed her gym bag and her rollerblades and made her way to the school. Once there, she joined her teammates in the locker room, throwing on her red and black Jersey, looking in the mirror to see if she looked okay. She glared at the Tiger on the front of her jersey and smiled. Today, her anger with her family was going onto the court. Her number was 26, Nathan's number plus Lucas's number. She smiled again, fixed her pony tail and headed onto the court with her friends with her videocamera. Once in the court, practicing, she noticed Haley and Lucas walk in. She ran up to them smiling and gave Lucas her videocamera, asking him to tape some of the game for her. He took it and they headed up to the top row of the stands, in the corner.  
  
When the game started, Lucas noticed something about the way his sister played basketball. She played liek Nathan, smoothly with aggression but she didn't do one thing he did. She didn't yell at her teammates if they missed and she actually cheered if they scores. And she passed alot too, another trait Nathan was without. Trinity ended up scoring 27 of the 54 points of the game, more than half. After the game, when all the parents came down the congradulate the kids, Trinity was alone. Finally after saying thanks to all the congradulations from other parents, Lucas came up to her and hugged her. She smiled and went to change. When she came out, Lucas was still there, him and Haley looking over the footage he got. Once they were outside, Lucas offered her a ride home which she took happily, too pooped to rollerblade. When she got home, her brother and father weren't home yet so she went up to her room to change.   
  
That night when her dad and brother did come home, Trinity was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture album. Her dad came to her room asking her to come for dinner but she said she wasn't hungry. While Nathan and her dad sat in front of the T.V., Trinity had a plan to get at her dad. She snuck into his office, leaving her videocamera on her basketball game footage. She also left a sticky not on it, which read: We won...how was the gym? then she signed her name.  
  
Later that night, Trinity was sitting in her room, reading a book about basketball when she heard her father's footsteps near her room. He knocked on the door and without an answer came in.  
  
"Trinity, what is this supposed to mean, I don't get it..." he said, looking into her eyes. She sat up on her bed and glared at him, she knew she was finally going to get to tell him how she felt.  
  
"You don't get it?" she said in her usual tone, "OK, you know what I dont get? I don't get how you could go to everyone of Nathan's practices and games and then you miss my game to go to the gym!" she said but continued, not letting him get a word in, "And I dont get how you are going to tell me you forgot, even though I wrote you a reminder and marked it on your calender, and I dont get how you could come up here and say that, about to ruin the best day of my life on which I played my best game of basketball and I dont get how you could ignore your only daughter, only caring about Nathan!" she yelled at him, standing up and grabbing her sweatshirt, " I hate you!!!" She ran down the stairs and out of the house, grabbing her basketball.  
  
Dan stood there, taking in what his daughter just said to him. He felt hurt but remembered he did forget his name. He turned on the videocamera, looking at the end of the game footage. She was named player of the game with 27 points and 7 assists. He sighed, looking into her room. He walked back into the living room, dropping the videocamera beside Nathan and he sulked into his office, slamming the door and locking it.  
  
Nathan had just heard everything his sister said and agreed with it. His dad did ignore her most of the time and he was way too involved with his son's life. Nathan turned off the T.V. and looked at the camera. Trinity had played really well, and there was no one there to congradulate her. He sighed, thinking about following her but let her be. She probably wasn't too happy with him either.  
  
(there we go! R&R! :) ) 


	4. Alone but Together

(here is chapter 4! hope you like it! oh and thanks a bunch for all the reviews! !!!)  
  
Trinity walked down the sidewalk, dribbling her basketball roughly. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked, unaware of where she was going. She kept walking and decided to go the the River Court. The river court was like a court away from court which was different from her school court but she still loved it there. The asphault at her feet and the crisp air always coming off the lake. She changed her direction now she was on her way there. She crossed a dead road now, not noticing the car coming down the road. She kept dribbling, the hood of her jacket up. The car slowed down as she passed, waiting until she was on the sidewalk safely, it was Lucas, on his way to the cafe.  
  
Trinity got to the river court quickly after that, sitting on the picnic table, letting her basketball roll onto the court. The tears were falling, less now, but still falling. She sighed and looked out onto the river. It was a total get away, like all your feelings drownd but you stayed surface. Lucas walked onto the court, his hands in his pockets, looking over at his sister's back. He quietly picked up the ball and went for a shot, swishing, making a sound. Trinity turned around, seeing Luke she smiled through her tears. She walked onto the court and hugged him for a long time. She needed it. She couldn't even remember the last time she got a hug from Nathan let alone her dad. It was a better way to finish her almost best day of her life.  
  
"I just don't understand him Luke, I mean, I am his daughter but he totally ignores me.... I hate it there!" she said after explained about her father to Lucas.  
  
"It's ok Trinity, I have no way to change him, I thought over the years he would change but nothing seems different," he said, rubbing ehr back and shaking his head.  
  
"You know? When he did pay attention to me it was when I was just starting basketball. I didn't even like basketball then but I noticed how he loved Nathan because of basketball so I did the same... I like basketball now though, it's grown on me..." she said sighing, the tears gone. Lucas smiled at her but nodded, understanding it.  
  
"I don't want to cry over him any more Luke, it's a waste of my time!" she said, shaking her head now. Lucas dried away her remaining tears, "And you don't have to Trin, never again! You have to get over him, he is not much of a father to anyone anymore..." She stood up and grabbed her basketball, thinking to herself._ If I make this shot_, she thought, _my life will be_ _better, with a dad or without._ She went for the shot and sunk it after it rolled around the rim and she smiled. She picked it up and went over to Lucas.  
  
"I was headed over to the cafe before I saw you coming here... Let's go, chocolate milk on me!" Lucas said, trying hard to cheer up his sister. She looked up at him and he put his arm over her, and suddenly he felt like her real brother.  
  
They sat in the back booth in the cafe, joined by Haley who was still on her shift but the cafe was dead. They all had chocolate milk, laughing and talking. It felt so normal to Trinity but it was getting late. 10:10 to be exact. Trinity said she better get home and Lucas offered to drive her home and she took the ride. When she got home, her dad was in bed and her brother and Tim were watching a game on the big screen in the living room. She walked through there, silently, hoping Nathan wouldn't try and talk to her and she wasn't sucessful. Nathan saw his sister walk in, and she seemed remotely happier but still not the best. She made her way to the kitchen to get some water when he followed her in.  
  
"Trinity, can we talk?" he said gazing into his sister's eyes with slight worry. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and started out of the kitchen, near the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Nathan we can talk, but not right now!" she answered her starting her way to her bedroom but he stopped her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to talk to you when Tim is 10 feet away listening!" she said glaring at Tim who looked up at her then to Nathan.  
  
"Nathan, what about the game man?" he said pleadingly to his friend.  
  
"Later man, there is another game on tomorrow!" Nathan said turning back to his sister.  
  
"Hey Tim! Yah, why don't you just hang out at your own house?" Trinity said to him, smiling. Tim didn't move, he just looked over at Nathan and turned back to the game.  
  
"Nathan, I'll talk to you later, I can tell you are preoccupied!" she said, her brother's head turned to the tv. She rolled her eyes and went up to her room, leaving her brother alone at the stairs.

The next morning, Trinity woke up early and her breakfast before the rest of her family. As she finished, Nathan came in and he tried to talk to her again but she retreated seeing her father come into the kitchen, too. She ran upstairs and got her rollerblades, her bag and she left for school. On her way out, she glanced back at her brother who looked at her with worry still in his eyes. She looked back at him with a sense of courage in her eyes then she glared at her father and rolled her eyes.  
  
School never went by quicker for Trinity. She had no homework but she did have a practice. Nathan said he would pick her up after practice, too so she was looking forward to it. Practice went by well too. The team got a lot of praise from their coach for playing so well yesterday and they played a game of basketball against their guys team for the practice. After practice, after everyone had showered and cleaned up they went outside to find rain pouring down. Trinity pushed her rollerblades into her bag and sat down on the cement steps that surround her school. She saw all of her team mates parents show up except for one. Then a red sports car showed up and her friend got in, not before saying, "You need a ride Trinity?" but Trinity shook her head, saying someone was coming for her but thanking her anyway. Her friend just shrugged and drove off with her parent. It was about half an hour after practice and Nathan still was no where in site. He wasn't answering his phone and no one was answering the phone at the house. Trinity sighed, pulling on her rollerblades and heading home in the pouring rain, all she had on were her shorts and her hoodie so by the time she did get home she was drenched.  
  
She walked through the house, up the stairs past her brother's room but she stopped there.  
  
"NATHAN!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, an evil glare in her eyes. Suddenly his brothers door opened, and he came out in his shorts and Trinity noticed lip stick on his face.  
  
"Trinty, what wrong?" he thought for a second, remembering telling her about picking her up., "Oh shit!" He went to hug her saying he was sorry but Trinity pulled away just glaring at him.  
  
Suddenly another head came out of his bedroom, Peyton's head. She looked at Trinity then to Nathan, "What's up?" she said innocently.  
  
"Wow Nath, this is a new low for you, ditching me to make out with some girl! " Trinity said, anger rising in her head, "I hate you too!"  
  
( ok! there is chapter 4! r and r!) 


	5. Family Love? with some evil Friends

(here is my next chapter! enjoy!)  
  
Trinity sat on her bed Tuesday after school, ignoring the pleas of Nathan trying to talk to her. Her dad and him were both in the living room watching T.V. so she decided to go outside and play basketball. She was playing around the world with ehr self, taking various shots in a circle motion around the hoop and she was on her last shot when Tim waltzed up the driveway with some other basketball players on Nathan's team. Trinity sighed and kept playing, ignoring them and ignoring the fact Jake Jegelski was there, the cute one. She ignored the fact Tim was heading her way and she ignored the fact he started talking to her.  
  
"Trinity, go get your brother!" he said to her, snatching the basketball.  
  
"No, hes in the living room, just go get him yourself," she snapped back at him, trying to grab her ball back but not being sucessful.  
  
"Go get him and you can have your ball back," Tim said the others laughing. Trinity glared back at them and then back to Tim.  
  
"No, now give me my ball!" she said back to him, jumping for the ball.  
  
"Tim, man, just give her the ball, she said Nathan's inside," spoke up Jake, reasoning with Tim who didn't stop.  
  
"Just go get your brother and I'll stop," Tim said again, twirling the ball on his fingers and then he started playing pass with the others, Jake being the only one not doing it.  
  
"Give me my basketball, now!" she said again, jumping between the guys, raising her voice more. They didn't stop so she went and kicked Tim in the shin, hard.   
  
"Oh shit, that hurt..." he stopped in his tracks, glaring over at Trinity, "You little, you did not just kick me!"  
  
She smiled, "Oh yes I did," She tried to grab her basketball again but Tim decided to be dumb and he threw it onto the neighbours deck. She looked up at him and went to kick him again but he pushed her down, making her fall. She got a major cut down her leg from it too, dark blood falling down her leg. She tried standing up, but couldn't since her leg hurt. Tim backed off, laughing as Jake swept passed him, helping her up. She muttered thanks and ran into the house as best she could.   
  
As Trinity came into the house, Nathan saw blood on her leg and ran to her aid. He helped her sit down, wiping the cut with a towel, her father watching from the distance. She cringed as he washed the cut, putting a couple band aids over it. He looked up at her and she was smiling so he smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Nath," she said, looking down at her leg, which was now clean.  
  
"No problem, what happened anyway?" he said, helping her up. That's when Tim, Jake and the other basketball guys came into the house, thanks to Dan. Trinity glared over at Tim then back at Nathan.  
  
"He pushed me," she said to Nathan who looked up at Tim in confusion. She then explained the whole thing to him, Jake and the others nodding along. Nathan looked back at Tim after helping his sister to the couch.  
  
"What the hell man?" he said, getting close to him.  
  
"Hey, watch it, she edged me on and it was an accident!" Tim said defending himself and he looked back at the others who just looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Tim, if I were you, I would get out of this house really fast, really really fast!" spoke up Dan, stepping in front of his daughter. Trinity looked at her dad in confusion but let it be. Tim looked from Nathan to Dan and rolled his eyes and left. The other guys left too, saying they would wait for Nathan in the driveway and Jake said he'd go get Trinity's basketball. She smiled at him as he left, caught out in the moment.  
  
"I never did like Tim anyway," spoke her father to Nathan, who just shook his head.  
  
"I didn't think he would ever do that to anyone, ever!" he replied looking over at Trinity, who just shrugged.  
  
"I never liked him, too so yah, and I'm okay, really!" she said to Nathan who sighed and headed outside with his friends.Her father asked her of she was okay, just to do his job as a dad and she said yes and flipped on MTV as he headed to his office. Sometimes she didn't understand her family, at one point they were acting as if she was invisible but now she was all taken care of. She just didn't get it. She didn't know why her father had decided to defend her, it was like he was another person. He went from being ignored by his daughter to being ignored by her but still caring for her. It was confusing. And Nathan went from trying to talk to her to not talking to her but defending her. It's not like she didn't want her brother to defend her or her father to care for her but the men in this house were like chameleons, always changing!!!  
  
Later that night, Trinity was sitting back in her bed leaning against the wall which was the wall on Nathan's room too. She could hear him there, hearing pages flip probably doing his homework. She rolled over and caught a glance at her calender. Her birthday was tomorrow and she knew Nathan had forgot. Lucas said he had something planned though so it wouldn't be too bad. She didn't want to remind him either, that would just make him more upset. It was 11 o'clock now and Trinity couldn't sleep. She got up and slipped into her slippers, quietly opening the door. She looked down the stairs slightly, her dad was asleep on the couch, again. She shook her head and knocked on her brother's door.  
  
Nathan looked up from his Chemistry book and mumbled 'Come in' to the person at the door. The door opened slowly and Nathan saw his sister there, dressed in red pj pants and on oversized Laker's jersey with Scott written on the back with number 26. He remembered when he got one of those jerseys too, but his was in the back of his closet, never been worn. His sister looked tired and was slighly limping, her blue eyes sullen surrounded with those tired eye bags and her hair was down, framing her face. He smiled seeing her hair down, which was rare instead of her messy bun. Trinity walked across the room, and sat beside her brother on the bed, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Wanna talk now?" she said lighly, looking up at him. Nathan glanced over at his homework pile then at his sister and he sighed.  
  
"Sure," he said putting his arm around her. This brought back memorys for them, for both of them. This always used to happen, every night when their parents would fight, Trinity would sneak into Nathan's room, falling asleep beside him. She smiled thinking about it as they talk. They talked about everything; dad, basketball, Tim, school, and even Lucas.  
  
"You know Nath, he is a really nice guy, no matter what you and dad think!" she said strongly, looking over to her brother once again.  
  
"All right Trin, I get that but if dad ever sees me with him I am like dead and If he sees you with him he will probably go after him!" he replied, giving her a last hug, "And I don't want you to get in trouble, so don't be his shadow..okay?"  
  
"Yah," she said giving her brother a hug and retreating back to her room. She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep, knowing most things with Nathan were okay.  
  
(Ok that was a piece of very evil tim! i love tim soo much tho but i think he lives up to this reputation! R&R! ) 


	6. Wednesday, the Birthday

(thanks for all of the reviews guys, i had to have some kinda-nice Dan in it and some good Nathan but yah, i think evil dan will return in this chapter! Oh and for Tim, i think hes baaackkkkkkk!)  
  
On Wednesday morning, Trinity woke up with a smile on her face. She loved her birthday, even though this year her mom was out of town and her dad and brother had forgot. Well, one brother did. Trinity made her was downstairs seeing a note from her father saying he and Nathan had gone to the gym to practice, for the Raven's had no real practice today. She shrugged it off, making herself toast for breakfast. She got dressed quickly, heading back to her room picking out the perfect outfit for her birthday. Today, she was going without anything to do with basketball. She threw on her OldNavy blue jeans and a signature tee from American eagle and fished off the outfit with her new pink skechers. She grabbed her zip up hoodie and her bag, with a quick look into the mirror for satisfaction. She smiled and headed downstairs, locking the door and walking to school.  
  
Throughout the day at school, praise of 'happy Birthday' were being shot at Trinity. All the girls on her team had spread it around school and even the guys team were saying it. Her teammates made her cards and everything. It was her best birthday ever. And at lunch her friend Rae gave her a little cupcake with a candle on it but they weren't allowed to light it, but it was still awesome. She got through the day without homework, giving her teachers the 'its my birthday' excuse with a sweet smile. After school, Trintiy got home and her dad was still at the dealership and Nathan was in the living room playing video games with his friends which ecluxded Tim. This made Trinity really happy and dropped off her school bag. She told Nathan she was going to hang out with some friends, that she had her cell phone and that she would be back later.   
  
Trinty had gotten a phone call from Lucas earlier that day, saying he would be at the cafe after school and that she should come. She showed up at about 4, still smiling about everything. The best part of her day so far being last period english at her middle school. Thompson Vincent, star of the guys basketball team had asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime. And of course since they had so much in common, she had nodded writing her email address onto his hand. Inside the cafe, Lucas was sitting in a corner booth writing something out on binder paper, a text book open in front of him. She slid into the booth, directly across from him and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled back, closing his text book. He then shifted next to ehr and hugged her.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Trin! How was you day?" he said, putting his books back into his bag.  
  
"Best day ever," she leaned back and sighed, thinking it over, "Except for waking up to an empty house and everyone else who lives there forgetting your birthday, Best day ever!"  
  
"Hey, it won't be that bad, believe me, tonight will be fun!" he said as Haley sat down with them.  
  
"Happy birthday Trinity! Here this is for you, " she handed her a small bag, "Go ahead, open it!"  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything," she said, trying to give it back but Haley refused. She opened it slowly, seeing a small make up set inside. She looked up at Haley slightly confused but she smiled.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Hey, 13! You can wear makeup now! Anyway, I saw you eyeing those guys after your game the other day...." she replied to her, satisfied.  
  
"So Trinity, shall we hear another Scott Family story?" Lucas said, eyeing her leg. She sighed and went on about last night.  
  
"I don't like Tim at all now, never will" Lucas said, shaking his head, "But Jake's a nice guy"  
  
"And Jake's cute!" Trinity said, nodding and laughing.  
  
"Haley, Customers!" said a voice from behind the counter. Haley looked up and sighed, heading back to the counter.  
  
"And, this is for you!" siad Lucas, handing Trinity a small box. She opened it up and saw a silver watch.  
  
"Whoa! This is so awesome!" she said looking over at her brother, struggling to put it on.  
  
"Well, it is my old one but I noticed you have trouble getting places on time, so I hope you like it."  
  
"I love it, thanks!" she said, letting him put help her put it on. She looked over at it and smiled. She never got sentimental gifts like this from anyone. Last year from her dad she got a new basketball and shoes and from Nathan she got a new mousepad for her computer, shaped like a basketball.   
  
"So, for your birthday I was wondering if you want to go up to Raleigh and watch a college came of basketball, the guys team is playing the girls team...You up for it?" Lucas said to her, willingly.  
  
"Sure I am, beats going home!" She tucked the present from Haley into her pocket and got up, walking to Lucas' car. She got in hoping they wouldn't have to pass her house on the way to Raleigh but they had too. As they drove, Trinty looked out her window, seeing Nathan in the driveway with Tim and they were lauging and playing like what Tim did was nothing. Trinity shook her head, planning to talk to him about it later.   
  
(ok there was Birthday part one! R&R part 2 will be up later, R&R R&R R&R R&R! yay!) 


	7. Wednesday, the Birthday2

(Thanks for all of the kind reviews guys, you all rock! That's right! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! R&R!)  
  
When they got to Raleigh for the game it was tip off as they walked in. Their seats weren't that good but they still enjoyed the game enough. The girls team won, 78-69, which Trinity reminded her brother about every ten minutes. Even as they were driving back.  
  
"Guess what Lucas?" she said, innocently. He kept his eyes on the road, going along with her.  
  
"What?" he said, obviously bored of it.  
  
"The girls team won!!!" she laughed as he rolled his eyes, laughing with her.  
  
"If we stop for ice cream, will you drop the fact the girls won?" he said, eyeing an upcoming Ice Cream shop, just within Tree Hill.  
  
"Yes, I will!" she said, crossing her fingers and laughing still.  
  
They pulled up to the Ice Cream shop and headed inside. Lucas ordered a double scoop waffle cone, claiming he was very hungry while Trinity got a small chocolate cone, one scoop. The headed to a little table in the back and enjoyed their ice cream. Trinty brought up the conversation she shared with Nathan last night and her and Lucas did the same thing. The talked about everything and anything.  
  
"Did you ever want to be, you know, a real Scott? I mean, living with my dad....your dad?" Trinity asked her brother, wondering out loud more or less.  
  
"I don't really know...your dad never really cared about me and you know if he did choose to stay with my mom you wouldn't be here..." he said, putting emphasis on the 'your dad'.  
  
"Oh, I never did think of it that way..." she said, staring intently at her ice cream.  
  
"And I would rather have you and Nathan than be with your dad, no offence Trinity but I hate him..." he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not too fond of him either...."she said, finishing her ice cream.  
  
And with that they drove back to Tree Hill, stopping by the River court for a bit to play some one-on-one. Lucas promised she could have a lead but she didn't take it. They ended up playing until about 10, Lucas winning but not by much. When they did finish though, he had won by 10 points. It was still a close game because he was about a foot taller than her. He then drove her home, noticing it was kind of late on a school night and he had early practice tomorrow anyway.   
  
When she got home, her brother was playing video games again this time with Tim. She walked into the living room, rolling her ayes at them, walking into the kitchen. She sat at the table, drinking can of pepsi, staring at her watch. She then ran up to her room and put on her pajamas, grabbed the book she needed for her book report and sat down in the living room. She sat in a chair, opposite her brother and Tim on the couch, whos eyes were still glues to the TV. She started to read, still smiling and lost in the memories of the night.   
  
"What are you so happy about?" spoke a voice from the other side of the room. She looked up to her brother, having dropped her controller losing to Tim.  
  
"Just because, why is he here?" she said, referring to Tim. Nathan looked over at her, still wondering about her cheerfulness then explained about Tim.  
  
"Because," he elbowed Tim in the ribs, "He wanted to apologize, right Tim?"  
  
"Um yah, sorry for pushing you yesterday, I was out of line...and I hope your leg is better..." he trailed off looking over at her, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"O.K. whatever, does dad know he's here?" she said to Nathan, who was switching the games in his playstation.  
  
"Yah, he apologized to dad too, why does that matter anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't matter...I don't care and Tim," she said as he stood up heading to the kitchen, "Your flies undone..." Nathan then laughed and Tim hurried into the kitchen, and she laughed too.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Dan Scott submerged from his office, seeing Trinity back he questioned her. As he walked up to her she was heading upstairs.  
  
"Trinity, where were you tonight?" he said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Out..."  
  
"Out where? Doing what?"  
  
"Did you just notice I got home? I have been home for like half an hour!"  
  
"I had an important phone call...now where were you???"  
  
"I was out celebrating...with my...um.. brother....."  
  
"Celebrating? What? Nathan is right there..." Then his eyes grew wide and full of fury.  
  
"You were out with...Lucas?" he said harshly, his fist curling.  
  
"Yah I was, and what were we celebrating you ask?" She looked up at him, bravely.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be good!" spoke Dan, crossing his arms, glaring at her.  
  
"My birthday!"  
  
(ohhh....thats all for now...kind of a cliffhanger...dundundun! R&R! R&R! R&R! yay!) 


	8. Family

(Thanks for all the reviews guys, even the short ones saying update soon with no other comment but I still love them! The chapter is coming off the top of my head, i have no idea what's going to happen next...)

* * *

"Your birthday? But your birthday isn't for two months..." Dan said, looking over at her, utterly confused.  
  
"You're kidding right? My Birthday is this month...today actually!"she replied to him, her voice growing louder nearing the end.  
  
Nathan watched on, his eyes getting bigger, remembering his sister's birthday marked on his old calender. "Uh, Tim, I think you better go..." he trailed off, watching his sister. He was her big brother, he was supposed to remember these things. He knew she was upset about it, but she didn't even remind him. What am I saying?, thought Nathan watching his friend leave, she doesn't have to remind me or dad, we should have known.   
  
Dan looked over at his daughter, who was fighting back tears and he knew it. He felt horrible, he was so involved with Nathan's life he forgot his own daughter's birthday.   
  
Trinity looked over at him them at Nathan, they both looked upset. But they decerve to feel that way, she thought, they forgot my birthday and over the years that is the worst thing they had ever done. She shook her head at both of them, and ran upstairs to her room. Through out the night, her father and Nathan both tried to come talk to her but once they opened the door she tossed on her headphones or pretended to be asleep. She heard their pleas whenever they stood at her door. 'I am so sorry Trinity' or 'I will make it up to you, I promise!' but she never replied to them. She didn't have to after what they did. And she wouldn't. She knew that, her dad knew that and Nathan knew that. They knew she could hold a grudge and they knew she would. But how long will this grudge be?

* * *

The next morning Trinity woke up to the smell of pancakes, blueberry pancakes. Her favourite. Ah, she thought catching on, bribery, I didn't think he would sink that low. She got up, pulling her hair into it's usual bun and walked to the kitchen. As she walked in her father looked over at her with a big smile on his face. A fake smile, she thought getting a bowl for her cereal. She poured Apple Cinnamon Cheerios into the bowl and took her place at the table, shifting the plate of pancakes over. Her dad looked over at her, obvoiusly disappointed. But she didn't care, miss one birthday and all of a sudden you know how to work a stove? Yah right!  
  
This kind of pampering and such went on throughout the rest of the week. Nathan offered the remote almost anytime she came into the living room, giving up his basketball. And Dan kept asking her if she needed any practice for her basketball games and of course he kept asking her if she had any games at all.

* * *

On Thursday, when Trinity got home from school she had mail from her grandma and from her mom. The letter from her grandma told her about her grandma's own 13th birthday, which Trinity just skimmed through not enjoying ehr grandma's stories too much. And inclosed in the letter was a check for $100. And her grandma also said that every Scott who turned 13 got $100 dollars for their birthday. She smiled wondering if Lucas was considered a Scott to her? Moving on to her mom's postcard.  
[postcard]Hey honey, HappyBirthday! I'm so sorry I wasn't home to celebrate with you and your dad and Nate. Hope you had a good one! I should be home really soon and I really hope I didn't miss anything exciting. Presents for you when I get home, Luv mom XOXO

[end of postcard]  
  
Yah, you didn't miss too much...Trinity shrugged her shoulders, grasping the two letters. She needed to talk to her mom, grabbing the phone. She thought for a second, it was long distance to New York and it would cost a fortune at this time, then she smiled slyly, thinking it was all her dad's money anyway. She grabbed the phone, noticing her mom's cell number and hotel number on the phone list.  
  
"Hello, Deb Scott." Trinty heard her mom's not so framilar but good enough voice on the other side of the phone and she sighed.  
  
"Hey mom, its Trinity, got your postcard."  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good, considering...how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you got my postcard?"  
  
"Yah, today...my birthday was great by the way!"  
  
"That's good sweetie," Trinity's smile vanished, her mother not even noticing her sarcasam.  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"Is Nate or your dad home yet?"   
  
"Um..no"  
  
"Ok honey, tell them I love them and I should be home really soon, this weekend I think! I have to go though, bye! I love you and miss you!"  
  
"Miss you too mom, bye..."   
  
She heard her mother hang up and she sighed. That conversation did not go as well as she would have planned. All of a sudden she heard a car screech into the drive way. She jumped up to the giant window in the front of her house, seeing an angry father and a sullen Nathan get out of the car. She took a place on the couch, ready for a good yelling match between the men. Her father walked into the house first, without his usual briefcase and his tie was out of order. Nathan came in after, an ice bag on his arm.  
  
"Um dad, I talked to mom and-" she was cut off.  
  
"Trinity, can't talk right now, please," he headed off to his office, obviously in search for his scotch. Nathan took a seat down beside her and plunked his bag onto the coffee table.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what you did or shall I guess?" she said, testing him. He looked over at her then he looked away again.  
  
"Ok, I'll guess then, let's see... obvious bruise on arm so you didn't fail a test...walking on both feet so no basketball injures that are too bad so that leaves...a fight?"  
  
"Bingo, you know me too well!" he laughed at her, then sighed.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me why and who and punishment of should I start to guess again?" she said, smiling her own Scott smirk.   
  
"No, it was with Tim and Lucas and one of Tim's friend..." he said, straining to remember the fight.  
  
"Tim and Lucas? What happened?"  
  
"No Lucas was on my side, it was Tim and his friend Mark, on the second line on the team..."  
  
"And why...?"  
  
"Tim was saying stuff about us, I mean our family, and he didn't realize I was behind him and then he said somthing about you and Lucas and I both pounced..." he finished with, shifting the ice on his arm.  
  
"Whoa..." she paused, suddenly she loved her family, "And punishment?"  
  
"One day suspension from school and a week from the team and Lucas got the same but Tim and Mark got two days and two weeks, so I guess it worked out for the better..." he ended with, smiling slightly.  
  
"I told you, I never liked Tim!" she smiled at him, who smiled back, grandly this time.  
  
"Yah, and dad's having second thoughts about him too..."  
  
"Which reminds me, what did he do to you?"  
  
"He actually took it ok, the reason he's mad is about why Whitey suspended me for so long but I need a break from basketball anyway..."  
  
"Good news though, got a postcard from mom, "she showed him it and he hugged her, probably after reading her whole birthday came back to him," And I called her, she should be home this weekend!!"

* * *

(there we have it, next chapter adn everything! Whoa, wrote that all in one sitting! one last thing..... R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	9. Like Brother like Sister

(thanks for the oh so many ! C'mon you guys! Everyone loves getting reviews! Anyway, here is the next chapter, oh and last time i tried adding those dividing thingies but im not gonna use so many this time, well anyway once finished reading R&R R&R! Oh and thanks to my very faithful reviewer OTHlover04! you rock and more thanks to anyone else who had reviewed! Greatly apprecaited! (sp?) )

* * *

The next morning, Trinity sat at the breakfast table with Nathan. His punishment for suspension had kicked in last night. he had to get up on time and go to the dealership with Dan for the day, so no cartoons at home and no sleeping in. Trinity found it amusing when he stayed up late, thinking of sleeping in then their dad banging on his door at 6:30am to wake him up. He seemed really tired.  
  
"How late did you stay up anyway? You seem so tired, like you need sleeep...." she teased him, poking his unbruised arm and dragging on sleep, just to annoy him.  
  
"Um...4ish and please dont mention sleep..."he yawned and leaned his head in his arms.  
  
"I have a question about your 'fight' yesterday...can I ask?"  
  
"Go ahead...." he yawned again, stirring around his cereal.  
  
"What is with you and Tim lately? I mean you guys were like so close, I guess, then now you are like fighting!"  
  
"I don't, if one of us has changed, it's him... I think it's for the better though..oh well, let's not talk about Tim, alright?"  
  
"Ok, ok, you gonna have fun at the dealership today?" she asked, smiling brightly at her brother in a mocking sort of way.  
  
"You had better watch it!" he said back to her, tossing his spoon in her direction. She laughed at him, and stood up putting her own spoon and bowl into the sink. Her brother follow suit and then she got her first glance at his bruise.  
  
"Ouch, who gave you that anyway?"  
  
"Someone who I actually taught to fight...Tim!" he replied, flexing his own muscles.  
  
"Snap back to this world Nath and let some of that air outta you head!" she said to him, glancing then shaking her head to his muscles.  
  
"Shut up!" he said, glancing down at her. She smiled back at him and headed upstairs to get ready for school. She dressed casually today, with her red hoodie and black jeans topped off with her new white K-Swiss, (a birthday present from her dad, one of the many). She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where her dad was on the phone and her brother was watching tv. She was getting a ride with her dad today, who was leaving for work later than usual thanks to Nathan and the weather was on and off so she didn't want to rollerblade.  
  
At school, it was her phys.ed period and they were finally starting up basketball. Trinity was happy about it, finally she would have something to show her gym teacher she was good at. before basketball, they had played soccer, lacrosse and flag football. And she wasn't too proud of how she did in those. Her gym teacher was Coach Giles, and he was the coach of the guys basketball team. He told the class to start practicing shooting, at either nets of their gym. Thompson, the very gorgeous star of the boys team went headed to the same net she did, and she was glad about it. She was doing really great shooting until a girl from her class who hadnt even made the basketball team showed up at their net. She went directly over to Thompson, claiming she didn't know how to shoot. Trinity knew she could shoot and she was good at it. Of course, now that she was their, everytime Trinity took a shot she would cough or even sike her if the coach wasn't around. And after a while, she started to talk about Trinity and her family and what had happened yesterday with her brothers.  
  
Of course, this angered her, so Trinity dropped her basketball and walk up to this selfcentered Jessica Smith. Jessica Smith was their school's gossip. If you needed to know something about anyone at school, you could go to her and find out. She was quite popular too, which bothered a lot of people. And Trinity knew her last name, she was Tim's cousin.  
  
"Jessica, why don't you just keep you nose out of other people's lives?" Trinity said approaching her, checking to make sure their coach was on the other side of the gym.  
  
"Oh...back off Scott! I'm not doing anything wrong!" she replied back with sass. A crowd was growing around them slowly, but neither of them cared or noticed.  
  
"You better stop talking about me or...I'll...I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Get your brother to fight for you and then lose?" she said, obvoiusly referring to yesterday.  
  
"Well, if you didn't notice Smith, but both of my brother's practiclly killed your cousin yesterday..."  
  
"Oh right, your brothers...now which ones a love child? Or were you the love child...?" That time she had hit a nerve and that's where the fistfight broke out. Trinity suffered a black eye while Jessica got a bruise on her arm before Coach Giles actuallly broke them up and they were both directly sent to the Principal while he hung back, asking the others what had happened.  
  
Both Nathan and Dan showed to pick up Trinity from school and of course both of them mainly understood what had happened. Everyone who had seen the fight said Jessica had started it mostly so Trinity's punishment wasn't too bad. Almost the same as her brothers'. She was suspended for two days though and only from basketball for two practices and a game. She didn't get into too much trouble with her dad either, all he had said was that he hated the Smith family all together now.   
  
And that night, for the first time in a long time they all sat down together for dinner. It was a pretty good dinner too, pizza with pepsi. And for the first time in a while, they had a good family talk too. Talking about school, basketball, The Smith's and even birthdays.  
  
"Like I was trying to say yesterday dad, I talked to mom and she said she'd be home this weekend..." Trinity said, striking up conversation about Deb. Dan looked overcome, wondering what she will think coming home to 2 suspended kids.

* * *

(ok Im gonna leave it there! R&R! Please! R&R! Oh and maybe next chapter...I dunno some Naley with a side of Leyton? i dunno... oh and Deb comes back and someone gets hurt, physically and someone hurt emotionally? Read on soon to find out!Oh and little Jessica Smith was based on a Jessica I know...like her? hate her? R&R!)) 


	10. Mom's Home!

(ok here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews yall! I luv you! lol)

* * *

On Saturday morning, Trinity was up at about 10 and when her brother eventually got up she was found in the living room watching reruns of Saved by the Bell. She was still in her pajamas and so was Nathan when he plunked himself down next to her grabbing the remote. She tried grabbing it back but curse Nathan's long arms. But she gave up and let him change the channel to the sports highlights which were super boring.

Moments later a car pulled up to the house, a black car that siad 'Airport Shuttle'. Trinity walked over to that ever so big window in the front of the house to see her mother getting out of the car, dragging along a suitcase.

"Hey Nath, mom's back!" she ran to the door watching her brother react by smiling slightly but his eyes never left the tv. She opened the door for her mother who was smiling, of course glad to be home. Deb Scott walked inside, her short blonde hair misplaced and her work suit and skirt were rinkled, obviously from the plane trip.

"Hey honey," she said, giving her daughter a hug after dropping her luggage. She hugged Nathan too but he soon returned to the highlights of last night's Lakers game. Just then, Dan submerged from his office, off to greet his wife. Trinity headed back to the living room with her brother while their parents talked. Trinity overheard most of their conversation, but they were talking about Deb's trip which consisted of conference after conference so it was pretty boring. Then Deb said something about what happened while she was gone. She then had a plan to get a glass of juice, trying her best to overhear their conversation better and make it look like she was just getting juice.

Dan was starting to explain about Nathan's basketball game against Lucas and Trinity knew her birthday was next on the agenda so she left quickly. She sat down on the couch next to Nathan, who was looking into the kitchen too.

"Do you think dad's gonna tell her about you two totally forgetting my birthday?" she said in a low whisper, and Nathan shrugged with an i-hope-not kind of look on his face. Then all of a sudden Deb screamed the word 'SUSPENDED!!?' and looked out into the living room to her kids, who were looking away, knowing they were in trouble. Trinity stood up quickly, bolting to the stairs and to her room and Nathan did the same but they didn't make it.

"Nathaniel Scott and Trinity Anne Scott...get down here..." spoke Deb in an angry tone. They both trudged back to the kitchen, sitting down on the stool's beside the island. "Uh oh...we're busted," whispered Nathan, glancing at his mom.

"You are both suspended for fighting? Is this a joke?" she said, glaring from Nathan to Trinity to Dan.

"No, I got in a fight with Tim..." said Nathan, shrugging.

"And I got in a fight with Jessica Smith..." said Trinity casually.

"With Tim, Nathan? You and Tim have been friends since grade school!" said Deb, calmer this time but still really mad.

"Well, after what happened with Tim when he was here it doesn't matter!" he said, and Dan then explained what happened on Tuesday with Tim and pushing and basketball. Deb rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting down at the table. Trinity then told about her fight with Tim's cousin and claimed 'it was instinct!'. She looked very angry at her children and Dan just shook his head along with it.

Trinity looked over at her father who was in no apparent trouble with Deb, "Well, did dad tell you he forgot my birthday!!!???" Deb looked over at him, his eyes widened. "WHAT?" she yelled at him, "You know Dan this is not good, I am coming home to 2 suspended children and then I find out you forgot your own daughter's birthday? What next? Is Nathan kicked off the basketball team too?"

Nathan sighed and glanced at his angered mother, "Actually, suspended off that too!'

* * *

(like it love it? R&R! please! and another update soon!! and now that Fanfiction accepts stuff from word perfect i will be typing my chapters there so look forward to better format and no spelling mistakes next chapter! R&R R&R!)


	11. Party Planning

(Thanks for all the reviews to my last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much so remember R&R! Oh and katieluv, you are a great idea person;))

* * *

Nathan and Trinity both sweet talked their way out of punishment with their mother, softening her up with the line, 'Missing you was the most punishment,' followed by those big puppy dog eyes. Dan knew how to cheer up his wife too. He told her that the two of them were going off for a romantic weekend, just the two of them. They were to leave tomorrow morning and come home Monday afternoon, which wasn't a problem because the kids had no school on Monday thanks to a Civic Holiday.  
  
Now that Nathan knew his parents were going to be away, he had the perfect idea.  
  
"Mom, dad, since you guys are going away this weekend and I won't be playing in the game tomorrow anyway, can I have a after party at the beach house?" he said calmly, in a respective way.  
  
"Since you put it that way, you do need to show support for the team, so yes you can but there will have to be some rules." said a now smiling Deb, with Dan's arm around her shoulders.  
  
"No outside alcohol, no people in the bedrooms upstairs and your sister will have to be there too since we'll be away," said Dan now, laying down the obvious rules, as usual.  
  
"You're kidding!" said Trinity, "I am not going to be at the beach house with all those drunken teenagers!"  
  
"It's either that or you stay with Grandad Scott," said Nathan slyly, referring to their old boring grandfather, whose house smells like dead cats.  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever, just remember Nathan, I am not helping to clean up!" she said, in a harsh yet sarcastic way.  
  
"Trinity, it will be fine, you can stay up in your room" said Deb, reasoning.  
  
"And you can go rent some movies tomorrow because you should remember we just put the DVD player into your room and you have cable too," said Dan, in a very knowing way.  
  
"Ok, I get it," she said, getting up and pouring herself some juice. Her mom then disappeared from the room, as Nathan and Dan started talking about basketball. Moments later, Deb came back into the room with a present.  
  
"Here sweetie, this is your birthday present!" she said placing it in front of Trinity. She ripped of the wrapping paper to find a brand new Toshiba laptop.  
  
"You're kidding! Thanks!" she said, still looking in awe at her present.  
  
"It's the best thing out right now and I now that computer of yours is looking bad so there you go, happy birthday!" Deb smiled, seeing her daughter smiling. She sat there in the kitchen, talking to her mom about it while the men of the house left to the living room.  
  
"Oh and this is for you too," Deb said, pulling a red velvet jewelry case out of her bag. Trinity opened it, confused because her mother had never given her any jewelry before. Inside was a silver chain, and in the middle of the chain was a pink diamond incased in silver. Trinity looked at it in awe now, and Deb smiled on.  
  
"My mom gave this to me when I turned 13 so now that you're 13, it's yours!" she said, helping her put it on.  
  
"I think it's beautiful, thanks mom!" she replied to her mother, her fingers running over the necklace.

**-....-**

****  
Deb and Dan left for their 'romantic weekend' at about 10 on Sunday morning. Trinity was up to say goodbye but was kind of relieved it was a parentless couple of days. It was about noon and Trinity was sitting in the living room watching MTV when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I got it!" she yelled through the house even though Nathan was in the kitchen. As she opened the door, she was very surprised to see Haley there.  
  
"Hey Haley, you here to see Nathan?" she asked, thinking of reason to why she would be here.  
  
"Yes I am actually, I'm his tutor..." she trailed off as Trinity let her into the house.  
  
"Oh Hey Haley," spoke up Nathan, breaking Haley out of a this-is-a-niccceee-house look, "We're gonna be in the kitchen studying, okay Trin?" Trinity nodded and went back to the living room.  
  
"Nice house by the way," Trinity overheard Haley say as she went into the kitchen. She knew Haley tutored kids younger than her at school sometimes but she didn't know she tutored her brother. Moments later, Trinity couldn't stand all of the overheard laughter coming from the kitchen. She hurried upstairs and threw on her rollerblades and put her shoes in her packsack. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing some money from the pile their parents had left.  
  
"I'm going to rent some movies, I have my cell phone if you need me," she said to her questioning brother. He nodded and went back to Haley and his math homework. As Trinity rollerbladed over to BlockBuster, she still couldn't help thinking about Haley and Nathan at home. She knew that Nathan and Peyton had broken up recently and she knew he didn't have a thing for Haley anyway but still, it was different. After renting a couple of movies, she headed back home. But on her way there she stopped at Karen's. She knew for a fact Lucas had a shift at that very moment. Before she went in though, she slipped out or her roller blades and into her shoes. She slung her bag back over her shoulder and went in. She took her seat at the counter.  
  
"Hey, Ms. Roe," she said to Karen who smiled.  
  
"Hello Trinity, Chocolate milk?" she said as Trinity nodded and she added, "And please call me Karen, Ms. Roe sounds...."  
  
"So old?" Trinity finished, laughing with her. Every time she came in she insisted she called her Ms. Roe but it never stood.  
  
"Do I get to call you Karen then?" joked a familiar voice behind Karen. They both looked over at Lucas, and they laughed.  
  
"No, it's still mom to you and you're late!" Karen said, handing her cloth of to her son and giving Trinity her milk.  
  
"Can I start with my break then?" he said, sitting down next to his sister. His mother looked around and said sure because there was almost no one in the café anyway.  
  
"So what brings you to the café on this wonderful Sunday afternoon?" he questioned Trinity who shrugged.  
  
"Can't I just show up to visit my tied-for-first-favorite-brother?" she joked and he raised his eyebrows smiling.  
  
"Ok, I was on my way from BlockBuster and hey! I need my daily intake of chocolate milk!" Lucas laughed at her and headed behind the counter.  
  
"Anyway, what's with the party good old Nathan is throwing?" he asked, starting to wash the counters.  
  
"Well, he sweet talked our parents into letting him have it saying that since he couldn't play for the team he could show his support by throwing the after party! And of course, he's allowed and I get to go and stay in my room for the evening on account of my parent's going on a romantic weekend which started this morning and since tomorrow is a holiday..." she said, almost all in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, so If I get bored tonight I can come and watch some movies with you?" he stated with more sarcasm then needed. She smiled.  
  
"Of course, but that would of course only prove the loner you are," she said laughing. She finished up her chocolate milk and handed Lucas some money but he gave it back.  
  
"It's on me, you are probably the only one who still orders chocolate milk anyway, so was there any other reason you stopped by?"  
  
"Well, kinda... actually Nathan was brooding in his room like all morning because of Peyton until Haley showed up to tutor him and he was all happy, he is so weird these days..." she trailed off seeing Lucas utterly confused about the Haley thing.  
  
"Haley came over to tutor?" he said, obviously shocked.  
  
"You didn't know? Aw man....." she trailed off again, bringing her hand to her forehead, "If you talk to either one of them about please do me a favor Luke and don't say you heard it from me!"

* * *

(Thats it! R&R! Tell me if you like this format please becuz this one was typed on WordPerfect! So R&R! Good or bad comments accepted!)


	12. Let's Party or Not Together

(Thanks for all the reviews guys and I am honored to what some of you have said, I am really glad you like this story! I really like it too! Just R&R and I'm happy!)

* * *

Trinity had her bag packed and ready to go, just as Nathan said they were leaving. She had her laptop in her bag accompanied by the movies she rented and pajamas. She sighed, also grabbing the untouched make up she got from Haley and added it and her hairbrush to her bag. She ran downstairs, locking the door behind her and headed over to Nathan's car, ready for a long night.  
  
It was about 9:30 when most people arrived at the beach house and Trinity knew that was her cue to go to her room, seeing various guys bringing huge cases of beer. Up in her room she flipped 50 First Dates into the dvd player and she layed on her bed. Suddenly, Tipsy by J-kwon flooded through the house. Great, thought Trinity, now I won't be able to even here my movies. She let the movie keep playing and she picked up her laptop, floating through web pages and playing randon games. About an hour later, she shut down her laptop and tuned into the movie, turning up the volume.  
  
-....-  
  
Downstairs, Nathan was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island with Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Peyton's friend Brooke. They were just about to start a game of truth or dare when 'Dip it Low' came on and Peyton jumped up.  
  
"I love this song!" she yelled over the music, moving over to the 'dance floor' which was otherwise know as the living room, "Anyone else coming to dance?" Lucas then noticed Haley talking to Nathan about something, laughing at one of his jokes so he got up, heading over with Peyton and Jake and Brooke who wanted to dance too. Haley watched Lucas go and dance beside Peyton but before leaving he gave her a look, a look that had 'why him' written all over it. Haley didn't understand her best friend lately, he wasn't as open about things as he used to be and he always seemed to be thinking about Peyton. And he seemed to be acting so werid around her now, and around Nathan, not that he acted normal around Nathan anyway.  
  
"You wanna go talk on the porch, since it will be quieter there?" asked Nathan over the music, motioning his head outside.  
  
'Um..sure" she said, getting up and following him. They had to cross the dance floor to get to the porch and as they did Nathan grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get split up. As they walked through, Lucas caught a glance of them, practicly hand in hand. He suddenly grew angry but let it slide, Haley must have some reason for it.  
  
Outside on the porch, Haley and Nathan both sat on the swing, right beside each other. It was a cool night, and looking onto the lake was so perfect. The sun had just set and the sky was full of stars. Nathan noticed one, a special one, a shooting star. And of course with out pointing it while he talked he just wished. Suddenly Haley shivered.  
  
"God its cold, but it's too loud inside..." she said, glancing back in. Nathan had an idea, he smiled and handed over the sweater he was holding in his hands that he wasn't using becuase he had on a long sleeved shirt unlike Haley who had on a tank top.  
  
"Here, put this on," he said, in a sweet kind of way. She smiled at him and took the sweater, which she slipped on and found it to be very big on her. She smiled again, and they just started to talk, like they had been friends forever.  
  
-....-  
  
Upstairs in her room, Trinity had gotten up to lock her door, hearing lots of people running up and down the hallways, slamming doors. She sighed and slipped into her pajamas, red silk ones her mom had gotten her on one of her many trips all over the world. She liked them and she felt safe in them. She walked over to the small balcony that was off her room. It was right over the corner of the house, looking over the beach. It was directly above the porch off the living room and Trinity wondered if anyone was down there, so she looked over the edge. She saw her brother and Haley sitting there, close. And Haley was wearing his raven's hoodie, the one he always let her wear when they went on trips or when she was cold. She was glad Haley got to wear it though. She wondered how close they were, Nathan had seemed somewhat happier after he saw Haley everytime after tutoring. But still, after what Nathan used to date, Haley wasn't his type.  
  
Trinity sighed carefully headed downstairs, craving a glass of 7-Up. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed countless empty beer cans and bottles. She stepped over a tipped stool, plugging her ears from the noise of the music. Many people were giving her looks, like she had interfered with something. She opened the fridge, hearing other people come into the kitchen. She moved her way through many beer brands and finally found a lonely can of 7-Up, in the back of the bottom shelf. She shut the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a cup from the lower cupboard, finding none. She then looked up and faced a sink full of cups, and she sighed.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" she groaned, now grabbing a straw since she was cupless. She turned around, about to head upstairs when someone ran into her. She roller her angry eyes and looked at the person. It was Lucas, and he seemed very drunk.  
  
"Lucas, you alright?" she asked, looking at his pale face but he smiled.  
  
"'Course I am..." he replied and then Trinity noticed he had his arm around a very drunken Peyton. She looked pale too but really happy. Trinity raised her eyesbrows to them and went back upstairs.  
  
-....-  
  
Back downstairs, the music was quieter but the party was still growing. Even though the Ravens' won by a single point, everyone seemed very excited about it. They had beat their rival team, the Bear Creek Warriors, so everyone had to be happy!  
  
All of a sudden, a bunch of outraged and drunken teenage guys ran entered the house. Nathan and the group were all in the kitchen again, talking when this happened. And the bunch of outraged, drunken teenage guys were wearing yellow and blue letterman jackets. It was the Warriors. The leader of the group, you know, like the Nathan of the team, Austin Burton smiled as he entered the kitchen with Nathan standing up and glaring.  
  
And of course, just to get at Nathan and his basketball team mates he had to add, "Let's get his party started!!!"

* * *

(there is the chapter, i am just letting this flow, the next part of the story is not yet planned out much but still I love getting those amazing reviews! Thanks to the following people who have reviews: superpinkie, LucasScott, OTHlover04, ravenstar23, Lee88, padfootn'moony, OneTreeHillGirl, Katieluv,marcie, tardychick06, and anyone else who ever reviews! I love you all!) 


	13. I Think the Party's Over

(you guys all have so many ideas, i am so happee! I will try to find a way to use a bit of them all, including one about a boyfriend...;) anyway, here is my next chapter and i just wanna say you all have been great and i already have an idea for a followup Trinity story becuz this one is set during the begining of season one i will try one thatll start at the end of it, you know after the finale! Anyway, i would love for you all to keep reviewing, good or bad or ideas! I love you all, my readers: this one is dedicated to you! :):'( :D)

* * *

Nathan glared at his arch rival and jumped up, "What the hell are you doing here, in case you didn't notice this is a Raven's party...so why don't you celebrate, what you can call you what? 100th loss, or whatever, go to your own house!"  
  
"Ouch, that one hurt Scott," he placed his hand over his heart and started to laugh, "We didn't come to cause trouble, just here for fun!" replied Austin. Nathan stood up, right to his face and he smiled.  
  
"Fine, join us in the kitchen, and we can play truth or dare," Nathan said through his teeth, trying to think of a plan to get at his enemy. Austin nodded his head and said something to his fellow basketball players to join the party, and Nathan didn't notice but a few of them headed upstairs.  
  
In the kitchen, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Tim were waiting for Nathan to come back and they were surprised to see him return with Austin Burton, his well known arch rival.  
  
"Ok guys, everyone knows Austin, right? Well, we're gonna play a nice game of truth or dare with him," Nathan smirked his Scott smirk and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"Alrightie then, who goes first?" asked Tim, still looking at Nathan like he was crazy. Of course, Nathan ingnored him, still wondering why he even came, that idiot.  
  
"I will," said Austin, thinking he was in a safe zone.  
  
"Ok," said a drunk Peyton, "I dare you, "she pointed at him, "to kiss her," and she pointed to Haley. Lucas who was heavily drunk too, laughed along. Haley looked kinda worried about it though.  
  
"C'mon Totur Girl, kiss him!" said Brooke, taking a sip from her beer.  
  
Haley looked from Lucas to Nathan over to Brooke. She shrugged, "Why not?" She walked over to Austin and planted one on him. Nathan looked really upset, like he didn't think she would ever do that. He remembered her having a drink earlier though, so it might just be the beer taking over. He still was upset though, since after the kiss Haley looked pretty happy and Austin seemed satisfied.  
  
-...-  
  
Upstairs, Trinity was sitting on her bed, going through her make up. She hadn't put any on yet, not that she knew how. She thought it was kind of pointless to put on make up if you aren't going out, so she just did her hair instead. She loved her hair at times, her mom's hair but sometimes she wished when she looked into the mirror she didn't see her father's eyes. They were dark and at times they didn't seem right on her.  
  
Suddenly she heard more people running down the hallway, these people were going into everyroom and Trinity could have sworn she heard a lamp crash down the hall in her parents room. She shuddered at that sound, knowing Nathan was going to be in big trouble. She suddenly screamed, hearing someone banging on the door and shaking the door knob.  
  
-....-  
  
Downstairs, all of the Bear Creek Warriors were heading back downstairs. And they walked into the kitchen to Austin, who was still in the game of truth or dare. One of them whispered something in his ears when suddenly everyone heard a scream.  
  
"Trinity!" said Nathan, jumping up, watching the Bear Creek basketball players laugh, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"We did nothing, just tried to open the door, must have scared her, " replied one of the other guys seeing one last guy come down the stairs. Nathan ran to the stairs when Austin got in his way.  
  
"Whoa, man where are you going?" said Austin slyly, noticing his weak spot.  
  
"I am going to see my sister," he said, trying to push passed him. But suddenly the other Bears were holding him back, letting Austin up the stairs.  
  
-...-  
  
Upstairs Trinity was standing at her now open door, looking for whoever was loudly banging on the door. She heard someone coming back up the stairs and she hoped it was Nathan or Lucas. She saw someone with a green shirt on, but it wasn't either of her brothers. She slammed her door, now mad at them both, ignoring her screams. She heard a quiet knock on her door, minutes later. She opened it slowly, to find some guy who she didn't know but he did look framilar. He smiled at her in the weirdest way, and she tried to shut the door but he stuck his foot in the way.  
  
"Looking for you brother Nathan aren't you?" he said to her even though she was still trying to shut the door.  
  
"Ok first of all I don't know you and second of all I am not talking to you and third of all I am but why do you care?" she said, walking over to her bed giving up on the door. She left him there at the door, ready to jump if he walked in any further.  
  
"Well, I care because you seem upset, after that scream, and I just wanted to let you know that last time I saw Nathan he was wasted and making out with some blonde..." he trailed off and started to walk away.  
  
"Blonde? You sure it wasn't a brunette? And why do you care that I am upset?" she said, eyeing him. He shrugged and just stood there, and then he left for a moment, a plan popping into his head. He walked down the hallway and turned up the thermostat, making sure it would get really hot. He walked back to her room seeing she left it her door opened he walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Ok, what are you doing in here?" she said, giving him the strangest look. He shrugged saying something about the air closing the door and headed back to the door, noticing her pop on her nightstand. Trinity then got up and went to open the door to her little balcony, feeling the cold air rush in. Austin made sure she was turned around when he slipped something into her drink, half a sedative which knocked people out. He wasn't planning on doing anything to her, this was just to get at Nathan Scott, his rival.  
  
"Are you even a friend of Nathan's?" she asked, as he headed to the door.  
  
"Sure I am," he said back to her, opening the door, watching her take a sip of her pop. Suddenly Trinity felt really dizzy, she shook her head and fell onto her bed.  
  
"What did you do to my pop....?" she said gradually, looking over at him. He smiled.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all..." he said slyly, noticing her gleaming necklace, the one she had gotten from her mom.  
  
"Nice necklace," he said, going up close to her neck and ripping it off, creating a major metal burn from the rubbing against it. She screamed when he ripped it off, and then she was out like a light. Austin laughed and headed out of her room, knocking over the rest of her pop. Little did he know, but he had left the wrapper from whatever he put in her pop right next to it, leaving major clues.  
  
-...-  
  
Downstairs Nathan heard his sister scream again and this time he couldn't take it. He broke free from the guys who were holding him down and he ran upstairs as fast as he could. Lucas jumped up after hearing this scream too, and he too ran upstairs, knocking over the guys from Bear Creek. Even though he was quite drunk, he knew when his sister was in trouble. Upstairs, Lucas saw Nathan run into Trinity's room and then he saw Austin Burton submerge from a different room and he saw something shining in his hand. Lucas ran up to him and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"What did you do?" he said angrily, looking him in the eyes. Austin just tried to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"I didn't do anything man, calm down," he looked kind of scared and at that point Lucas was about to punch him if he hadn't heard Nathan cry out his name. Lucas let go of Austin and let him scurry away, running back downstairs, and giving Lucas a good look at his sister's necklace in his hands. He didn't have anytime for that now though, he had to get to Nathan and Trinity.

* * *

(ohhh...hope you liked that! I know it kinda wasnt expected but that always happens in good stories right? Anyway tell me what you thot of it, it kinda just came to me after watching a movie...so R&R, i take good stuff or bad stuff or ideas! thanks!) 


	14. Crashing to Kissing

(here is the next chapter, the end of the last one was kinda cliffhangerish cuz u didnt know what was gonna happen with that austin guy or if trinity was ok and i just wanna let you know no one is gonna die exct maybe tim.....lol just kiddin! anyway hope you like this chapter, so R&R as necessary!)

* * *

Lucas ran over to his sisters room, the back corner of the house above the living room. He entered and saw Nathan sitting beside a knocked out Trinity. For the first time ever, Lucas saw his brother practicly at tears. He had the most worried and scared look on his face. He was breathing heavy too, looking over his sister, checking for a pulse. She had a pulse, which was good. They both heard a couple sets of feet run upstairs, it was Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. They looked in and saw both the brother's leaning over Trinity now, both of them with identical worried faces on.  
  
"Oh my god..." said Brooke, looking over at Trinity. They all kind of fell into sympathy mode.  
  
"What happened?" said Haley, looking over at Lucas then to Nathan.  
  
"He...must have done something to her...her drink, maybe..." Nathan uttered, stuttering slightly, "Jake, do you think you could maybe...?" But Jake just nodded also hearing the loud music from downstairs.  
  
"Kick everyone out? Ya, no problem..." he said, heading out.  
  
"I'll help you," said Peyton leaving with him, kind of set back by the look of Trinity. They both went downstairs and moments later you could hear Peyton yelling at people. Haley and Brooke still stood at the door, they didn't know what to do. Haley started walking in and noticed the little wrapper near the spilled pop can.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" she said picking it up and looking over it. It said 'sedative' on it and Lucas walked over and looked at it. He then noticed Trinity's laptop over beside her bed and he set to work, trying to find something on whatever Austin Burton did to his sister.  
  
-...-  
  
About an hour later, everyone was gathered in the kitchen, everyone being Brooke,Jake, Peyton, Lucas, Haley and soon Nathan, who was laying his sister down in the couch in the trashed living room. He gave her a last look before heading into the ktichen, to talk to the group. She was shivering a bit and moving every now and then but she wasn't responding to anything or anyone.  
  
In the kitchen, Lucas still had the laptop, still reading about sedatives. From what he knew, if she had had a full dose or it, she would be fine; knocked out for quite some time and she might not know what had happened but she would be fine. But if she had had more than one pill or dose or it, she could be in trouble and they were almost 100% sure she had only had one though, they had only found the package from one.  
  
"I can't believe that...that is like lower than low to do to someone..." spoke Brooke, the first of them all to break the heavy silence that was over them.  
  
"It's all my fault...." said Nathan, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"No, it isn't Nathan, you didn't put that thing in her pop did you?" said Haley, rubbing his back. He looked up at her and almost smiled but then he remembered his sister and it vanished.  
  
"I know I didn't but I never should have let him into the house!" he replied, 'him' being Austin Burton. He shook his head and got up, starting to clean the kitchen.  
  
"Um Nath? You know I would help you clean but I have got to get this drunken thing home!" said Brooke reffering to Peyton who was dozing off.  
  
"Yah, I know you would help," he laughed a bit,"but it's okay, take her home!" Brooke gave him a look then headed off with a half drunk and half sleeping Peyton.  
  
"I've got to go too man," said Jake, saying his goodbyes, "Um...nice party..." And with that half the group was gone.  
  
"Well, Lucas you're my ride..." said Haley shrugging, "but we can stay for a bit if you want, my parent's are on vaycay again..." She sighed and looked at Lucas who seemed really tired and not in the shape to drive.  
  
"He can probably crash on the couch for a bit.." said Nathan, taking a break form cleaning to look at his sister, who was still either knocked out or sleeping. Haley smiled at him and helped her best friend over to the couch, where he fell asleep in seconds flat.  
  
"Since I have nothing else to really do, you need some help cleaning up?" she asked, picking up some beer cans.  
  
"Um sure." replied Nathan, smiling at her. They both moved around the living room, cleaning up the room, carrying a conversation. They headed to the kitchen next, where they kept cleaning.  
  
"So Haley, tell me the truth, did you like kissing Austin Burton?" Nathan asked Haley, mimicking a tv broadcaster, holding a beer bottle as a microphone.  
  
"I've had better before, or at least I sure as hell hope to have better," she said into the microphone as a joke, then she grabbed it and tried to toss it into her garbage bad but it slipped and hit the counter. The impact of the bottle hitting the counter, caused a big peice of it to break off and the broken piece flew and cut Haley's chin.  
  
"Ouch," she exclaimed, holding her hand up to her chin.  
  
"You okay?" asked Nathan, dropping the garbage bag, to help her. She nodded her head and moved her hand. It was a small cut, but it still looked like it needed to be cleaned. Nathan grabbed a wet paper towel and he started to clean the cut.  
  
"Ow.." cried Haley.  
  
Nathan looked up at her and put his hands to her lips,"Shh.." She looked down at him and their eyes met and they had this connection. Haley's eyes deepened and she smiled slighty, grabbing his hand. Nathan pulled her close, their bodies matching each other, fitting together. Haley couldn't take it. Nathan couldn't take it. Their eyes never left each other, and he smiled. She smiled back and then, he kissed her. It was a lingering kiss, a lasting kiss and to Haley, a perfect first kiss. They broke apart and Haley looked up at him, and he smirked his smirk. She kept eye contact with him and they kissed again, and again.

* * *

( :) i hope you guys liked that, the story needed some romance and what is better romance than NALEY! Yay! anyway, tell me what you thought of that chapter! Oh and i also wanna know what your fave chapter has been, just for talley, i wanna know please! Fave chap because i wrote some late at nite and then some in the morning and i just wanna know when i wrote better! Anyway, keep those reviews a comin! R&R! R&R! thanks! oh and for those of you who care about trinity having a boyfriend, i have a good plan, wait til next chappy!) 


	15. Issues to Deal with

(ok this is gonna be a good chapter! yaay! i think Trinity's gonna get her booooyyyfriend in this one...lol! anyway, be surprised for who he is...anyway, i still need you guys to tell me your fave chap ((if u havent already)) please and thanks, R&R!)

* * *

It was probably about 6am when Lucas woke up. His sister was still out like a light on the other couch and he had a throbbing headache. He glanced to the porch outside, seeing Haley cuddled up to Nathan, both of them covered with a blanket, sipping coffee. He got up, and stretched, blinking his eyes, not believing what he saw. But when he looked again, it was the same. He walked over to the porch door, and looked out. His bestfriend and his worst enemy/half brother were deep in conversation about something, laughing every now and then. He sighed and walked out with them, standing in front of them, and leaning on the wodden railing.  
  
"Hey," he said, breaking them up. Haley looked kind of worried about Lucas seeing her with Nathan.  
  
"Hey Luke, how'd ya sleep?" she said, obviously trying not to bring up the fact she was snuggled up to Nathan. Nathan smiled at him too, acting like it was nothing.  
  
"Um fine I guess," he said, standing up now, not being able to see Haley being close with Nathan,"And you too?" He finished up withm shaking his head, walking away, and eventually driving away after he check on his sister, making sure not to make eye contact with Haley or Nathan.  
  
"Lucas," said Haley jumping up, following him but she stopped and let him be. She sat back down beside Nathan, who tried putting his arm around her but she shrugged him off. She just gave him a look. She was really upset, Lucas was her bestfriend and then she had to go and do this, not that she didn't like it.  
  
"Um Nathan, I've really got to go now, ok, I'll um...call you later..ok?" she said, giving him a smile and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You need a ride?" he asked, jumping up to her.  
  
"Um, no, I think I need to walk right now, anyways, stay here with your sister." she nodded and walked off the porch, running her hands through her hair.  
  
-...-  
  
Nathan went back to the living room, and sat down on the couch opposite his sister. He flipped on the tv, watching more sports clips which always made him feel better, but this time it did nothing. He felt bad for Haley, he knew about her relationship with Lucas and how different it was from the one with him. He probably meant more to her than he did and now Nathan felt bad for him too. He probably wasn't expecting waking up to his bestfriend sitting beside his, well, enemy. He tuned out of his inner thoughts and tuned into his sports highlights.  
  
At about 7:20 am, about an hour after Lucas stormed out Trinity woke up. She sat up to see Nathan watching sports highlights, and she noticed he wasn't in the best mood. She thought for a second, I am in the beach house, but last time I remember I was up in my room, some guy...then it's all blank. She shook her head and yawned.  
  
Nathan noticed his sister sit up and he leaped into action, the big brother role taking over. He sat beside her on the couch, and looked her in the eyes, giving her a loving look.  
  
"Hey, how ya feeling?" he asked her and waited for her reply.  
  
"Um..fine I think, I have a headache though and I can't remember anything from last night..." she replied, shaking her head.  
  
He gave her a hug,"At least you're better, you have been out cold for like 9 hours, couldn't even wake you up!" He smiled at her again and explained everything he knew about what happened last night.  
  
"so this guy, your rival in basketball put some drug thing in my pop and it knocked me out? You better have at least knocked him out..." she trailed off, laughing.  
  
"Actually, I think Lucas was gonna do that but he let him go, to come help me with you..." he said, thinking back to last night. They both got up and headed to the kitchen, Nathan setting out 2 bowls for cereal.  
  
"Are you saying you and Lucas were actually almost practicly getting along?" she asked him with wide eyes.  
  
"When you put it that way, yes..." he poured his sister some cereal adding milk, and then giving her some advil.  
  
She ate her cereal with her brother, listening to him talk about the party. Then she noticed that the whole house was relativly clean.  
  
"Hold on, who helped you clean up?" she said, pretty satisfied she didn't have to help him. She saw him smile and then she smiled.  
  
"It was Haley," he said, looking around, taking it all in.  
  
"Hey, you never look like that when I help you clean!" she teased him,"You like her don't you...."  
  
"I guess I do, but she is so different from what I usually date...so yah, I guess I like her..." he trailed off, still smiling.  
  
"Well, I know you won't care, but I approve!" she smiled at him as he laughed at her.  
  
"You're right, I don't care, at least you're back to normal, but it was nice having you quiet for nine hours..."  
  
"Hey, you take that back, you airhead!" she said jumping onto his back, them both into a fit of laughter.  
  
"And, we aren't gonna tell mom and dad, okay?" he said to her as she nodded back and Nathan smiled at her.  
  
-...-  
  
When their parents did get home, all they said about the party was that it went well. Nathan was still really mad about Austin Burton but he knew exactly how to get him back. They had another game verse the Warriors on Friday, and officially, both Lucas and Nathan were ready to beat them.  
  
On Wednesday, Trinity was headed home after school, taking the way near the river court. She had been taking this path a lot lately, seeing a new family move in. On this afternoon, she was on her rollerblades, and as she passed the house this day she didn't notice the other rollerblader on the sidewalk. She looked over at the house, sailing down the sidewalk at a high speed and she ran into this other person. She ended up knocking him over, and she fell over herself, tearing her jeans.  
  
"Oh my gawd, I am so sorry!" she pleaded once she got up. She then noticed she was staring into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, almost a baby blue colour. The guy standing in front of her was wearing long black shorts and a red Element t-shirt, and to her, he was the cutest guy she had even known.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm alright, is your knee okay?" he asked, glancing at her ripped pants.  
  
"Um yah, just ripped, thanks, I'm Trinity by the way, Trinity Scott" she extended her hand to him and he shook it, then a look of worry came onto his face.  
  
"Hey Trinity, you aren't related to Nathan and or Lucas Scott are you?" he asked her, taken back.  
  
"yah, Nathan's my brother and Lucas is my half brother...why?"  
  
"Well, um, I really shouldn't be thinking you're cute now..."  
  
"What?" she asked, suddenly blushing.  
  
"Well, my name is Ryland, Ryland Burton..."

* * *

(ok thats all for now, hope you liked it and CMM won a teenchoice award for OTH! YAY! i am so happy! or was it for his movies.....I dunno but yay!!! R&R and fave chappy!) 


	16. Enter Overprotective Brothers

(here is the next chapter, hope hte last chap wasnt too cliffy...and from ALL THE OH SO MANY REVIEWS I GOT coughcough it seemed fine...yes and you are probably wondering how and why Austin Burton's brother can live in tree hill and it is because of divorce, the burton parents split ((another reason Austin will be angry....later....)) and anyway, austin stays in BearCreek with his dad and Ryland moved to TreeHill with his mom, hope that helps you and Austin will appear again cuz heee visits him mom and brother.... oh and please still give Ryland a try, he wont be an a ss like his bro! please! oh and R&R! oh and as i begin to type this it is 11:50 pm and i cant really sleep cuz i saw this guy today who looked exactly like JamesLafferty but it obviously wanst him, becuz hes filming OTH at the moment, anyway he looked like him but acted just like Nathan, so in jumps the over protective brother! enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from One Tree Hill (but if the WB doesnt want Lucas Ill take him,)except I am now owning Trinity,Austin,Ryland and any other inframilar characters...like Jessica Smith! oh and Thompson Vincent who is gone now but he was there...!

* * *

"So, Austin visits or is going to visit every weekend?" asked Trinity, drinking her pepsi while talking to Ryland in Karen's. Today, instead of taking her usual spot at the counter, she slunk into a back corner, seeing as both Lucas and Haley were working. She was sitting across from Ryland, or Ry, and they were talking like they were old friends.  
  
"Ya, but Bear Creek isn't too far away anyway, and I'll see him when we go to his games there, and when he plays here, like on Friday," Ryland explained fiddling with his napkin. Trinity smiled and relaxed a bit, noticing he was kind of nervous too.  
  
"So are you the basketball type too? Like your brother?" she asked again, searching for a topic. He laughed and then sighed.  
  
"You would think that wouldn't you? But not really, I'm not bad at it but I prefer soccer to basketball, even though not many people know it.." he said, with a small hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Really? Let me guess, you were pressured by parent units to play basketball, taking after your brother?" she took a shot, thinking of a situation she knew of, or it was close to it.  
  
"Ya, my dad thinks I will get a scholarship, so it's kind of a big priority now..." he said to her, noticing her nod in an understanding way, "You too?"  
  
"I'm not into the scholarship thing, I only got into basketball in the first place to get attention from my dad and I enjoy it now, I mean, it's like and escape now..." she said finishing her drink, and dropping some change onto the table. He gave up some change too, and they both got up.  
  
"So, you coming to Tree Hill Middle School?" she asked as she walked out with him, both of them slipping back into their rollerblades.  
  
"Yah, I am and I am guessing, well actually hoping, you will be there...maybe I'll even be in your class..." he trailed off again, giving her a big smile. She smiled back at him," And I hope you are in my class too, and maybe you'll be allowed to be on the guy's basketball team, the girl's practice with them alot," She put her hand onto his shoulder and smiled again, winking at him and she headed off back to her house, floating on air.  
  
-...-  
  
Lucas sat behind the counter, watching his sister and her new 'friend', and washing the counter continuously in one place. The guy she was with seemed almost framilar to him, his looks, his attitude and his hair. And Lucas thought about what he saw over and over again, and never came to anything. He sighed and continued to wash, seeing his sister give her 'friend' a wink as he left. He never knew he would be the protective type of guy, but he knew that was Nathan's role more, he knew what to do when that happened.  
  
"You know, I think that spot is washed already..." spoke a voice from behind Lucas, breaking him from his state of mind. He looked up then say Haley, smiling at him in a forgiving way. He just shook his head and moved on with the counter.  
  
"C'mon Luke, we have to talk about this..." she pleaded, getting in his way of the counter. She knew he could talk now, not that he would though. The cafe was pretty empty for a week day afternoon but they both didn't care.  
  
"Talk about what Haley? The fact that you never told me about tutoring Nathan or the fact you were 'cozy' with him this after the party...which one?" he snapped at her, turing around, heading over to the booth to clean up. He looked over the sight, to empty glasses of pop and a couple dollar bills. He picked up both, swerving around his friend who tried talking to him again.  
  
"Both, ok Luke, both!" she replied, watching him put the money into the register and the glasses into the sink behind him. He leaned against the counter and Haley took a seat on one of the stools.  
  
"Alright, go ahead, I'm listening...for now..." said Lucas, looking over his best friend who gave him another forgiving look. She breathed in and out once, then began to talk.  
  
"Luke, I didn't want to tell you about the tutoring with Nathan because I knew this would happen, I knew it would. And you would want me to stop the tutoring, even if he needed it and he does. And what happened at the party just happened...I dont know..luke you should give him a try..." she finished up with, looking Lucas in the eye.  
  
"You know what Hales, I could give him a try, if you want me to...but only if he's willing to give me a try too, not just look at me as his dad's mistake..." he said back to her, obviously not mad at her anymore. She smiled at him and ran behind the counter, giving him a big hug.  
  
"I'll try to talk to him, we have a session tonight...Thanks Luke..."  
  
-...-  
  
When Trinity got home that day, at about 5 her mom was in the kitchen, setting the table. She slipped out of her rollerblades and went into the kitchen, sitting at the table, still smiling.  
  
"What are you so smily about?" asked Deb, smiling back at her.  
  
"Just because of someone..." she said, her eyes floating back to the picture of Ryland printed in her head. Deb rolled her eyes to her daughter and continued cooking at the stove. Trinity watched her family head into the kitchen, taking the normal spots at the kitchen table, and eveyone seemed in a good mood. Across from her Nathan was smiling slightly, for a reason unknown to Trinity but she thought it had to do with Haley. To her left her Dan was telling her mother about the 6 sales he made today. And her mother was happy because she was going on less and less trips from now on.  
  
"So Trinity how was school?" asked her dad, and Trinity's smile weakened. This question was asked every night now, since her fight. She didn't really enjoy the facther father finally did care about her school work but she answered.  
  
"Pretty good," she answered him, as he moved onto Nathan who answered the same and he also said he passed his math test with a 69. Dan looked okay with that mark but Nathan moved back into the conversation saying that he was having another tutoring session that night. Then Trinity realized, that was the reason for his good mood. And of course, the conversation that included the children finished there.

At about 7:45 that night there was a ring at the doorbell and Trinity had beat her brother to the door, laughing at him because he tripped over a chair in the kitchen. She opened to door to see a smiling Haley.

"Hey Haley, kitchen again," said Trinity letting her in, motioning to the kitchen. Then she herself headed back to the living room, deciding to call Ryland. She saw her brother set to work in the kitchen and she heard her parents car leave. Deb and Dan were headed off to some charity basketball game over in Raleigh, so Nathan and Trinity were stuck at home with each other's company. But since Haley was over with Nathan, Trinity was the one left out. She dialed up Ryland's cell phone, one of the only other people her age who had one. She asked him to come over to maybe watch a movie or something. And he did.

"Hey Nathan?" she called into the kitchen, walking to the door, to wait for Ryland.

"Um yah?" he asked looking up from his math book.

"A friends coming over alright?" she said as he nodded and she left him in the kitchen with Haley, and she headed outside to play some basketball until Ryland came over. She was going up and down the court, dribbling madly and taking shots until she heard a voice from behind her

."I see you have a pretty good shot," said Ryland, laughing as he joined her on her driveway.

"And I see you had no trouble finding my house," she said, passing him the ball.

"Well, I had something to look forward too," he replied to her, making a shot and swishing it. She smiled at him and they headed inside, picking out a movie to watch.

"Ok, it's a choice between Pirates of the Caribean or Happy Gilmore..." she said, flipping through the dvds. They both decided on Happy Gilmore, because of Adam Sandler. They sat beside each other on the couch, and laughed through the movie.  
-...-

In the kitchen, Nathan noticed his sister walk in with her friend and to his surprise it was a guy. A guy who looked almost framilar to him. Since when did she ask to have a guy over, he thought ignoring his work and keeping his eyes on her, she asked for a friend, not a guy friend! Not a guy friend!

"Um Nathan, you gonna answer the question or what?" asked Haley, waving her hand in front of his face. She noticed his eyes were glued to his sister's friend.

"It's a guy, she didn't ask for a guy to come over, a friend not a guy!" he exclaimed, his eyes not leaving her, and he looked shocked.

"Wait, are you saying all your friends are the same gender as you?" asked Haley, moving away from the math subject. "Ok I get your point but she's only like...13!" he said, still looking in disbelief. Haley shook her head.

"Hey, what do you think is gonna happen, like you said shes 13!" retorted Haley, defending Trinity.

"Haley, she's still my little sister, what if that guys a creep?" he asked her, so sure of himself.

"First of all, you should give him a try before you label him and second of all I recall you being close to Brooke when you were 13, whenever me and Luke were at the cafe you guys seemed to be close in a booth..." she trailed off, giving him a sly smile.

"Fine, I'll give him a try, but if he tries something..." he looked at Haley who gave him another look, "Ok , he wont! 13!"

"Talk about giving someone a try," said Haley starting to bring up Lucas, so she closed her books, "Nathan, I liked what had happened after they party, in the kitchen, I did like it and I hope you did and we both saw how angry Lucas was seeing us and I talked to him and..."

"And what?" asked Nathan, moving a piece of fallen hair behind her ear.

"And he said he's willing to um...give you a try if you do the same..." she trailed off and looked at him willingly, hoping he would.

"Will it make you happy?" he asked, sighing as she nodded.

"Ok, then maybe I'll give him a try..."he said smiling slightly as Haley gave her second big hug out for the day.

-...-

After the movie was over, Trinity sat beside Ryland on the couch and they just talked. She kept sensing eyes on them and when ever she looked over to the kitchen, Nathan's head would turn really fast. She laughed everytime that happened, she liked seeing him in his soon-to-be-overprotective-brother state.

Later though, as Haley was about to leave they both walked into the living room when Nathan finally decided to speak up. When he came in he pretended to cough, getting his sister's attention.

"Can I help you Nath?" she asked, giving him a look.

"Care to introduce me or us?" he said, motioning to Ryland. Suddenly, Trinity leaned over to Ryland and whispered into his ear, "To tell you the truth, I like you, kind of and I don't wanna mess this up for you so no last name right now, alright?" Ryland nodded to her, adjusting his hat, which had a basketball on it.

"Ok, Nathan this is Ryland and Ryland this is my brother Nathan and his friend Haley," said Trinity, as Ry got up to shake her brother's hand and say Hi to Haley. After, when he sat back down with her he seemed kind of less nervous. She smiled at him and they both watched Nathan say his goodbyes to Haley.

"See, he isn't that bad," Haley said to him on her way out, giving him an I-told-you-so kind of look. He nodded at her and kissed her cheek.

"Yah, he was okay..."

* * *

(ok thats it for now, WOW! long chappy....longest yet i think! R&R please and tell me what you think of good ol Ryland! R&R! R&R!)


	17. Boys in Disbelief vs BigSisters

(here is my next chapter, oh u guys i realized something, i was rereading my story and when deb came home i noticed i made the corniest sappiest line ever, 'missing you was th emost punishment' lol! who else thot that was corny/sappy? lol anyway, SOME OF YOU STILL DIDNT TELL ME UR FAVE CHAP! if u already did dont bother but if you didnt TELLME! PLEASE! anyway, enjoy this chappie!oh and thanks to the kind person who asked my why trinity was so comfortable with ryland even for what her brother did and i was thinking about that too, and she is way too good about it, so i hope this helps a bit...! enjoy!)

* * *

"Well, what did you think of my brother?" Trinity asked Ryland the next day as they sat outside the middle school, after school.  
  
"He seemed nice, I don't see why my brother hates him so much...you wanna meet my brother at the game tomorrow?" he replied to her, and she siddenly realized it was Thursday with the game tomorrow.  
  
"Um...well...I kinda...sorta..." she mumbled, looking away from him, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Trinity, whats wrong?" he asked her, looking a bit concerned. True, he had only known her for a few days, but she was his first friend and they had become kind of close.  
  
"It's just that...after the game on Sunday...your brother..well, it was my brother's party right? And I had to hang around upstairs during the party cause my parents were outta town and your brother and his friends trashed they party..."  
  
"I see, thats kinda bad..."  
  
"That's not all, believe me, after playing truth or dare, I screamed upstairs because someone was shaking my doorknob and knocking on my door and Nathan tried to get up to me but your brother, who from what I heard was drunk, ran upstairs and told me all this stuff about my brother being drunk and making out with someone and then he wouldn't leave my room and he put something in my drink...and that is all I remember from that night!" she finished up with quietly but quickly.  
  
He looked over at her in a sceptical way but kind of upset, "You're kidding...my brother wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Yes he would Ry, and he did!" she replied to him, seeing him in disbelief.  
  
"Ok, I really don't believe you, and I thought you were an honest person Trinity but I was wrong...did you tell your brother about my last name, and now he told you to say that because he thinks I am like my brother, what an ass!"  
  
"No, my brother didn't put me up to it, and dont call him that, he is way better than your brother will ever be and yes, your brother did drug my pop! It's the truth!"  
  
He stood up and shook his head at her, "You are such a liar, such, I hate you, you are just like your brother, and I did think you would be different but you are just who you are. A stupid ass lying Scott!" he finished with, speeding away on his rollerblades. She got upherelf, feeling horribly violated. She couldn't believe he said what he said, she just couldn't...she almost felt tears spring to her eyes but she fought them back. She rollerbladed home, hoping greatly to come home to an empty house.  
  
-...-  
  
By the time she got home, almost being hit by a car when crossing a road while looking down, the tears were falling. She tried so hard to keep them back but she couldn't control herself. Ryland's last words were flooding though her head over and over. How she loathed being a Scott, a label which would stick with her forever and she hated it. Oh you're a Scott, was what everyone would say, acting different to her from that moment on. At some points she would never say her last name at all or she would use her mother's last name, well former last name.  
  
As she walked into the house, she ran up to her room, not even noticing Haley and Nathan sitting on the couch in the living room 'studying'. Even if she had realized, thousands of questions would have jumped into her head, like why he wasn't practicing for tomorrow.  
  
-...-  
  
After school, Nathan had invited Haley over for another study session, just for prep for an upcoming test. But they didn't end up studying much, more or less they were talking and laughing in front of an open book. They were spending a lot of time together now too, before school, lunch, after school. It didn't seem like much, but they loved it. They were actually talking about math for a bit when Trinity rushed into the house, eyes reddened from tears and her face flushed with the tears still streaming. She had run up to her room and probably not realized him though, but Nathan still jumped up, being the big brother. He followed her upstairs, cringing to the sound of a slammed door.  
  
Nathan walked over to her slammed door, and knocked. She yelled something back about leaving her alone but he could still hear her crying so he didn't give up. He opened her door, even though she jumped up and closed it before he could come in.  
  
"I said leave me alone!" she said, quieter this time, retreating back to her bed. Nathan opened to door though, ignoring her pleas. Haley had stayed in the living room too, but she was positioned at the bottom of the stairs now.  
  
"Trin, whats wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bed, but she turned away.  
  
"It's nothing, please leave me alone..." she replied to him in a faint whisper. She had stopped crying and now she was angry, now with a huge hatred against the Burton family.  
  
"You were just crying and you say it's nothing? C'mon Trinity, I know you better than that," he replied to her, letting her turn around to him, "Was it that guy that you had over? Did he do something to you?"  
  
"No, he did nothing but it is about him but I can't tell you..." she trailed off again, giving him a pleading look. He gave her an uneasy look and shrugged slowly, but Haley jumped in, now listening form the door.  
  
"Sorry about the overhearing thing, but maybe Trinity needs a girl to talk to, you don't mind do you?" she said to Nathan giving him a big smile yet pleading look too.  
  
"It's worth a try, go ahead..." he said, moving out of the way and letting Haley in. She sat down next to Trinity and asked her if she wanted to talk and Trinity nodded. Haley got up and walked over to Nathan.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Nate, but this is girl talk..." she said to him, motioning for him to leave.  
  
"What? Am I not feminine enough?" he joked hearing his sister laugh, he smiled and darted back downstairs to watch some sports.  
  
-...-  
  
"Ok kiddo, what's up?" Haley said, plopping down on the bed next to Trinity who smiled and sat up, sighing.  
  
"Alright, you know that guy who was over yesterday? Ryland..." she started, pointing out yesterdays events.  
  
"Yah, he was pretty cute...what about him?"  
  
"Well, his full name is Ryland Burton, so he's Austin Burton's brother..." she stated, "Which I really didn't tell anyone, including Nathan and Lucas right? Because I really like Ry and all but if they knew he was then I would be in trouble and not allowed to see him..."  
  
"Yah, I see what you mean, Nathan being your brother and all and him and Austin Burton being huge rivals..."  
  
"Exactly, and today Ryland was talking about how nice Nathan was right? And then he said I should meet his brother and that made me feel really uncomfortable because of what his brother did and all..."  
  
"And Ryland was wondering why you felt and looked so uneasy now right? And then you ended up telling him about what his brother did?" Haley guessed.  
  
"Yah and then he called me a liar, saying Nathan put me up to saying that and then he called Nathan an..ass and he called me another stupid ass lying Scott! Which hurt alot!" Trinity finished with.  
  
"Whoa, thats pretty low...well, maybe that guy wasn't all you thought he was..."  
  
"But he seemed so perfect and nice and then he labeled me a Scott and thats where it ended...I hate my stupid last name!"  
  
"Don't worry, some day you won't even have your last name anymore, don't make it a burden okay? I mean your brother ended up with me didn't he?"  
  
"Ya, I guess your right,"  
  
"Your only 13, you'll find your guy eventually, 'kay?"  
  
"yah, thanks Haley, it's good to have a big sister at some points,"  
  
"Anytime, and believe me, I like the whole Scott family!"

* * *

(ok there u go you guys, i am kidna dragging on this story, and i liek too! anyway, i dont know if Ryland should end up like his brother or a nice guy, what do you want? and my next chapter depends on if he is good or not so please tell me! anyway, R&R! R&R R&R! whoa this was kinda long too lol the longer the better for you my kind readers oh and please do me a favour and simply go and press 'GO' below this and review, cuz i love you all! ur all hott! lol) 


	18. Life Bites

(this chapter is going to be in Trinity's POV, because she has to express all her feelings rite now about her brothers, and her parents and Ryland, who is going to be a...... guy? not telling, read on! anyway, thanks for the reviews and awsum ideas guys, u all rock my socks! anyway, remember Trinity's POV!!!! enjoy!)

* * *

Life sucks, that sums everything up at this moment. Yah, it had been worse, but life still sucks. I have no idea where my mom is these days, all I hear from my dad is mumbles of something about the cafe. I really missed my mom too, she ad been home for a total of one days since her business trip in New York, and that sucks royally. Who wants to hear the top 5 reason's I hate my life?  
  
5) My dad. Dan, everyone knows him, everyone loves him. And if you don't know him or love him you will, with his many threats to the people of Tree Hill or the bribes. He owns the Scott Ford Dealership, and he also is part owner of Keith's auto shop, but he acts like it's his own. Ya, I really should love my dad right? He's my dad, one of the people who gave me life? Well, how can you love someone who ignores you, forgets all about you, and saved the very smallest part of his heart for you? Exactly, you can't.  
  
4)Moving down the list, next reason is probably my mom, Deb. I love her so much, so much more than my father, and I would love her more if she was ever home. So she loves her job, and without her job, I probably wouldn't have some of the stuff I have now right? Wrong...My dad brings home a lot of money from his job, so my mom could be home a lot. But she never is, so what's the point of calling her my mom? She is probably the least important person in my life at this moment, and probably the least active person in my life too.  
  
3) Basketball, probably the main reason for all the problems my family has. Nathan once took 'preformance inhancers' for basketball and he wound up in the hospital. Basketball is the only way my father pays attention to me, but then he goes and forgets about all the important basketball dates in my life. And basketball isn't so bad, it's my getaway, whenever I play, nothing else matters. But still, basketball screws over a lot of people. I mean, look at Lucas, he was fine before Whitey asked him to play basketball, but now, he is so different. He's always hanging out with girls now, and his life is around basketball. But he isn't as bad as Nathan, whos whole life is around basketball.  
  
2) Family. Ok this was kinda already covered but still, this is my whole family. They story of my life, one true brother, two 'happily married' parents, a half brother and then an uncle, whom I haven't talked too, in a very long time. If given the chance to trade families with anyone anywhere, I would take it in seconds.  
  
And the number one reason why I hate my life...  
  
1) Being a Scott bites. This is kinda summing everything up, all in one. From the minute I was born, I was a Scott, I can't deny it. I can't wait til I turn 18, moving out of this house A.S.A.P. Maybe when Nath turns 18, I can move out with him. You know, once they know you're a Scott, your labeled. Like take the basketball team, I was standing around the gym, deciding wether or not to try out, and then they said I was on the team. Just like that, no tryouts or anything. Just because I was a Scott, they expected me to be the most amazing basketball player ever, and I was pretty good but that's not the point. I'm talking about labels here and I hate them. Label's bite and being a Scott is the worst thing in the world.  
  
Ok, yah, that was kinda harsh but it's the way I feel. But here is my counter to those, Top 5 Reasons to Why my life is on the okay side.  
  
5) Lucas, one of the best people around. Yah, he is changed but deep down, he's Luke, the Luke who was so nice to me that one day at the Cafe. He knows how I feel, he's been through the same things. He's had the horrors with Dan, the troubles with Nathan and they way life can just suck. But he always know what to say, when to say it and everything. And I have such a better relationship with him over Nathan.  
  
4) Haley. There is so much to say about Haley these days. She makes everything for everyone better. Nathan has even been better since he met her. He actually smiles these days, and he doesn't take all the krap our dad gives him anymore. Haley is like the sister I never had and the perfect person for Nathan, way better than the other girls hes been with.  
  
3)Ryland, yes he said all that stuff about me and my family but he was such a nice guy. I could talk to him about Nathan and he would understand it all, all of it. He's been in the same situations as me with his brother and his family and we just clicked. But then he had his mental breakdown about him brother, so hes sorta gone now, even though he's in my class, I don't think I can talk to him again.  
  
2) Well, I guess this spot belongs to Basketball. Yes, it was on my hate list but it's on here too. Like I said, it's my getaway. Everything is gone when that leather ball is in my hands and the lines of the court at my feet, it just feels so right. I can't help saying it's my dad's fault I'm into basketball because it is his fault. The only way he would pay attention to me, to notice me, was for me to play basketball. And look where it got me?  
  
And the number one reason why my life is kinda on the okay side...  
  
1) Brothers, but not my brothers, brothers in general. Like my brothers and Ryland's brother. It's just the way things work out. You know? Even if you get ignored royally, they are always there for you. And even though they say they hate you, it's just there brotherly love taking over. They just can't stand there little siblings being around, its instinct. But way deep down inside your brother, they love you, and they care for you and they would always wanna be there for you, no matter what.  
  
There's my life in summary at the moment, but wait until tomorrow with the big game. Woohoo, I love my life at times but then the stuff from the first list happens, so it evens out.

* * *

(ok i needed that guys, lol, tell me what you think of it, it was one of my first POV side of this story, so Review please! R&R! R&R! yay! and the next chap is comin soon! yaay!) 


	19. Basketball Life

(here is my next and maybe one of the last ones but please dont worry, this story is definetly sequel worthy! so worry not and keep the reviews coming! lol oh and the trinity POV chap was more or less me letting my feelings about trinity out, hope you liked it! lol anyway enjoy this!)

* * *

"So what was the girl talk all about?" asked Nathan as Haley dropped onto the couch beside him, after talking with Trinity.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," she leaned over to him, like she was going to whisper, "It was about...nothing! Hah! Sorry Nate but I can't tell, it's like an unwritten code..." She laughed at his as he gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, is my sister happier?" he asked, at least wanting to know the main reason of the girl talk.  
  
"Yes, much! Thanks for caring big brother!" Trinity teased as she walked into the living room, with a can of pepsi, taking the open seat beside him. He smiled at her and grabbed her pop.  
  
"Hey, this the last can?" he asked, taking a bug gulp. She grabbed it back from him and laughed.  
  
"Yes, but I have a more important question for you Mister Basketball star, why aren't you at practice?" she asked, giving him a happy yet serious look.  
  
"Well, if you must know, Whitey canceled the practice because he wants us to rest, and we have morning practice tomorrow, lunch practice and after school practice, so we have to be ready," he summed it up, placing his arm around Haley.  
  
"You coming to my game?" he asked, suddenly and he and Trinity both knew he was talking to Haley.  
  
"Of course, would I ever miss your games?" Trinity broke in getting up, and recieveing a look from Nathan and a laugh from Haley, "Ok big brother, I get it, I'm leaving, you two love birds you," On her way out, she was hit with a pillow and she looked back seeing an innocent looking Nathan.  
  
-...-  
  
"Do you wanna tell me again why we are always soooo early for the games?" Trinity compained to her dad, sitting in the front seat of his black SUV.  
  
"And I will tell you again and for the last time, I need to watch Nathan practice before the game and this way I won't miss anything," replied Dan is such a way, you didn't want to talk to him again. It was at least 45 minutes before the game, and only the team was in the gym. Dan took a his usual seat behind the Ravens' bench, and set his eyes on the court. The other team was just showing up as Trinity took a seat beside her dad, and she saw Ryland come in with his brother. She made slight eye contact with him and then different eyes came in with hers. Austin's eyes, those dark green pieces of evil. "Um dad, I'm gonna go take a walk,,,I'll be back..." Trinity mentioned to her dad as she ran from the bleachers, needing a break. Her father just nodded at her, his eyes not moving from the court.  
  
Trinity walked down the hallways of her future highschool and decided to stop and think in the court yard in the middle of the school. Whenever she visited the highschool, this was her favourite place to stop by. It was like the peaceful place out of the whole war of highschool. It had a couple round tables for people to eat at and a couple of trees with a patch of grass, to sit and eat on. She took a seat on one of the tables and leaned her head in her hands.  
  
"Hey..." spoke a voice from behind her. She turned her head around slowly, seeing the face of Ryland.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped at him, turning away.  
  
"I wanna talk to you..." he replied, taking a seat across from her.  
  
"Since when do you talk to 'stupid ass lying Scotts'?" she asked him, shaking her head.  
  
"C'mon, Trinity, please,"  
  
"Fine, whatever, talk, but I may not talk back to you..."  
  
"Ok, fine, alright. This morning, my brother was in town, came over to the house with all his buddies and they kept talking about what had happened after the game last week, and then he started talking about trashing your brothers party, and I heard what he did to you, and Trinity, I am so sorry I didn't believe you, I feel so bad about it now,"  
  
"You should,"  
  
"And I just wanna say tonight, I'm cheering for the Ravens' because I sure hate my brother right now, and Trinity, even though you probably hate me, I still want to be friends with you, even with our brothers being rivals and all..."  
  
"Ry, I wanna be friends too, but once my brother sees you tonight with your brother, do you really think I'll be allowed to see you? After what you said yesterday, I broke down and he knew I was upset because of you, he knew it, like brotherly instinct,"  
  
"Yah, and once my brother sees me with you, I'll be in trouble too, and there is always school, okay?"  
  
"Yah, ok, well, the game is gonna start in a bit, so I better get back to my dad,"  
  
"And I should get back to my parents, in case they bite each other's heads off, " They both got up and Trinity hugged him, and it felt so right, since they were friends again.  
  
-...-  
  
Back at the bleachers, Trinity was happy to see her father wasn't the only person there now, seeing Haley in the top row of the bleachers. There were other people there too, but they were positioned behind the other teams bench, so they were obviously rooting for the Warriors. She spotted a few more people come in and then she saw Ryland talking with his brother. She looked away quickly, and saw her brothers warming up on the court.  
  
-Down on the court-  
  
"Hey Nathan, look at that kid over there," Lucas said, motioning his head over to the other side of the court.  
  
"Where? What kid?" Nathan replied, sinking his basket. He turned and looked at the other side of the court, seeing the guy Trinity had been hanging out the other day.  
  
"I knew that kid looked framilar, he's a frickin Burton," said Lucas, angrily.  
  
"Do you think Trinity knew that?" spoke Nathan, just as angry.  
  
"If she did, she must have hidden it from you because you met him,"  
  
"Right, she didn't say his last name, but I can't believe she would hang out with him after what that idiot's brother did,"  
  
"Well, we are gonna have to talk to her then,"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Why not?" They both started walking over to the bleachers, Nathan making heavy eye contact with Trinity.  
  
"Scott, Scott! Where do you think you're going, we have a game to play!" spoke Whitey from behind them. They stopped in their tracks, and turned around, remembering about the game.  
  
"Ok, after the game then," Lucas said heading onto the court.  
  
Back in the stands, Trinity saw her brother's heading over to her, after glancing over at the other team, probably at Austin and Ryland. Oh krap, she thought, they know! She slunk down in her seat, seeing them go back to their spots on the court after being called over by Whitey.  
  
The Ravens' won by 10 points, and with the ending shot made by Nathan, and the game ending with a standing ovation. Well, at least the people on one side of the stands were standing. Trinity was really proud of her brothers, they had both played great. She even saw Ryland cheering for the ravens' at one point, even though that stopped quickly after Austin saw him. Trinity also realized about halfway through the game, Ryland's parents had left. She felt kinda sorry for the Burton family, seeing their parents had ditched only half way through the game.

* * *

(alright, thats all for now, im actually workin on the next chapter at this very moment in time! total drama, and remember how I said Austin was coming back, and he was gonna have anger problems...well look forward to it! !!! lol R&R!) 


	20. Things to Deal With

(ok here is the next chapter, which i have to keep typing, i am feeling this! lol, anyway, got to type, got to! LOL)

* * *

After the game, Trinity bolted from the stands, knowing that her brothers would want to talk to her. She ran down the hallway, back to her favourite spot in the school. She realized someone else sitting there too, it was Ryland.  
  
"Hey, Ry, what are you doing here?" she asked taking a seat beside him.  
  
"It's bad Trinity, bad. Austin just lost, and he knows I've been talking to you, he's seen you looking over at me, and me cheering for the Ravens', oh man he's gonna be mad..."  
  
"Well, my brothers are gonna be on my case cause they just noticed you were a Burton, man, I hate last names," repled Trinity, sighed, and hearing people submerging from the gym.

"I'd better go Ry, Luke or Nath is driving me home," she replied, walking away from the center area of the school, leaving Ryland with a lingering glance. She walked down the hallway, nearly getting trampled by someone sporting a yellow and blue lettman jacket.

"Whoa, watch it," spoke the guy. Trinity looked up and saw the eyes again. Austin Burton, she thought, you are the charcol in my box of crayons.

"You watch it," she muttered, moving away from him.

"Oh, so you are a cocky little Scott, aren't you?" he laughed, seeing his friends leave the gym too.

"Shut up," she replied to him, but now she was surrounded by yellow and blue jackets. She tried to push her way out, but nothing worked, no one moved.

"Let me out," she said, seeing people clearing from the gym, but still, no one would move.

"So little Scott, I heard you've been hanging out with my brother," spoke Austin, his hand clamping over her shoulder. He headed into one of the rooms with her, leaving his gang of friends outside the door, watching for people walking by. "Leave me alone," she cried out, his hand over her mouth.

"Ok little Scott, I will, if you stay away from my brother, believe me, you are too wrong for him,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, pulling away from his hands. She headed for the door, but again she was cut off.

"You're a Scott, okay? No one likes the Scotts', they only pretend to, believe me, I know,"

"I really don't care about what you say or know, okay, now please let me out,"

"You think your life is so perfect don't you? Well, believe me, it isn't. Eventually, your parents are going to get divorced and you family life is going to fall to crumbles...just wait,"

"Ok, I know your parents are divorced and all, but why are you taking your family issues out on me? What did I do?"

"Family issues? What do you think your family is gonna do when they find you unconscious in a school classroom?" He smiled a sly smile and ran at her and twisted her wrist back, and by now she knew almost everyone would be out of the school so she knew if she screamed no one would hear it, but she did anyway.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed pulling her now sore arm away, heading to the door, pushing a desk in front of him. She broke through the walls of Warriors and actually ran into Nathan. She had a look of horror on her face as she looked up at her brother. He gave her a quick hug but pulled her off, having to deal with Austin.

"What the hell were you doing to my sister?" he yelled, pushing over a death to get face to face with his arch rival.

"Whoa, back off Scott, I didn't do a thing to her, we were just talking-"

"Just talking? Is that why her wrist is swollen?"

"Ok I didn't see that coming, I didn't touch her okay?"

"Then tell me why her wrist is swollen!"

"Ok, my hand may have come in contact with her wrist...but I didn't mean to hurt her,"

"You know what Burton, all you have done in this town has caused trouble, and now my sisters hurt, this isn't good,"

"No, it really isn't," spoke Lucas, walking in with the rest of the Ravens.

"Oh no...shit, this is bad,"

"Oh you don't know the half of it Burton, your cronie team mates ditched you, so at this moment in time, its one on about ten," spoke up Tim actually.

"Now, Austin, if I were you, I would get out of Tree Hill very very fast, and yes we are letting you getaway, and if you don't, or you show up in Tree Hill or near the highschool, you are gonna get the beating of your life, so stay away from the Ravens and my sister," Nathan yelled at him, grabbing his shirt but now letting him go. The Ravens parted, making a path for him to slip away.

"Ok, I'm going," he yelped, with Nathan taking a step forward to him. He ran from the room they were all huddled in, and you could hear him running down the hallway, getting into his car and driving away at top speed. The team left the room, with Lucas and Nathan both heading over to Trinity.

"You okay Trin?" Lucas asked giving her a hug, then with him and Nathan both looking over at her wrist.

"I'm fine, and very glad that he is gone, but my wrist does hurt a bit, I don't think its broken," she replied, moving her wrist, and cringing.

"Yah, I don't think its broken either, just a bad sprain, we have tensers at home," spoke Nathan, giving her a smile. She smiled too, but now she was wondering where her dad was and where Ryland was.

"Did dad leave?" she asked, wondering about her appearenceless father.

"Yah, he actually told me I played well, then he left," spoke Lucas, who was the second highest scorer this game, with Nathan being the first.

"You're kidding! You didn't tell me that," said Nathan, looking very surprised.

"Wow little brother, I didn't think you cared," laughed Lucas, "but yes, he did, I am just as surprised as you are, believe me,"

"Little brother? Oh right, I forgot Lucas was older than you Nath, thats funny," Trinity said, smiling at her brothers as they walked out.

Nathan laughed too, "Yes its true, but we can forget that, anyway, Haley said she would meet me at Karen's, need a ride Luke?"

"Um yes, I do actually, since my mother and uncle ditched me when I didn't come back to them after 10 minutes in the locker room, is your arm gonna be okay?" Lucas said, as they walked over to Nathan's car.

"Ya, it'll be fine, and I'm sure you might have a spare tenser around the cafe somewhere anyway, you and your shoulder/arm thingy anyway," she smiled and slipped into the back seat of her brothers car.

At Karen's, Haley wasn't the only one who ended up there. The usual gang was there actually, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and even Tim was there. A couple of other cheerleaders and basketball players were there too, but they were taking up their own booth. All three Scotts walked over the booth with Luke and Nathan's friends, Trinity happily being placed between her brothers. She sat there listening to her brothers until Lucas disappeared behind the counter for a bit.

He came back with a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. And after sitting down, he dug into his pocket and a tenser bandage appeared in his hand. He smiled and helped her put it on, it was her right wrist too, her basketball hand.

"Thanks Luke," she smiled, and snack on a cookie.

"Alright, Trinity, we are gonna have to talk about that kid you were hanging out with sooner or later, so out with it," spoke up Nathan, after also having a couple cookies.

"OK, he is Austin Burton's brother, and he does play basketball but he is nothing like his brother. He's a nice guy, and like all of us at the table, he isn't too fond of his brother. And I didn't tell you about him because, I wanted to get to know him before you shunned him out of my life!" she summed it up with, hoping that would please her brothers.

"Looks like someone has a crush..." smiled Brooke, getting a look from both Lucas and Nathan.

"Ok, now that that's settled, you might wanna know he's over there, sitting in the corner booth..." Lucas said, motioning to the corner and letting her get up, everyone being able to tell that she was happy about it. And as she walked over to him she could hear Brooke say, "Lucas, Nathan, you know, that is her future boyfriend over there..."

She walked over to the booth and she slid into the side across from Ryland.

"Hey," she said, getting his attention. "Hi," he said in a distracted sort of way.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't wanna go face my brother, he can be kinda scary,"

"You're telling me," she replied to him, motioning to her wrist.

"Holy krap, he did that to you? Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm better now," she said to him, grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry, okay? You'll be fine, your mom will be home right?" she asked him, in the most caring way.

"I think she should be, I actually called her earlier, to tell her where I am, and she might show up to take me home," he replied, actually seeing his moms black car pull up.

"There she is actually," he said getting up, so she walked out with him. Right ouside the door to Karens was when it happened.

"Thanks for being so nice Trinity, after the whole family issues thing," Ryland said, running his hands nervously through his hair. She smiled at him, and then she glanced over to the window where her brothers were, and she saw six heads turn away quickly.

"It's no problem at all Ry, anytime," she said, grabbing his hand again.

"See you at school Monday?" he asked and she nodded. He looked up at her again, and he blushed. She gave him another smile, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed this time, and she pulled him into hug.

"Bye," She waved as his car pulled away, and she sighed in a dreamy way. She walked back in and she took a seat next to her Lucas.

"So?" spoke up Peyton in a giggly way with Brooke nodding along.

"So what?" Trinity asked the cheerleaders, who gave her a look.

"Ok, ok! He kissed me," she said, starting to laugh at the looks on Lucas and Nathan's faces, "On the cheek!"

"You're 13!" said the almost speechless Nathan.

"And he kissed my on the cheek, whats wrong with that?" she replied to him, smiling slyly.

"Nathan, you know, I can remember us at 13..our first kiss was in the library during study period," teased Brooke, recieving another look from him.

"Not helping Brooke," he said through his seat.

"Oh yes, I actually remember that too Nate, I was really studying that day, with Luke too, and you guys were laughing a lot," said Haley, giving a happy shrug.

"You're not helping either Haley, thanks," he said, putting his arm around her with a smile.

"Man, I love how overprotective you guys are,"

Lucas just gave her a smile, "We love you too Trinity,"

* * *

(hah! thats it for now, and i think the next chap may be the last but please dont worry too much because i already have an idea for a sequel,)


	21. An End to End all Ends

**(here is the next chapter, and probably the last one guys! sorry! but worry not, like i said before it is very much worth a sequel, and i think i will stretch this one out and make it really long, just for you guys, oh and this chapter is dedicated to you! My readers, my reviewers, the ones i love, LMAO! anyway, enjoy and please be a sport and review!!!!!!!!!! oh and i just want to add i am also upset this story is coming to an end, please forgive me and remember all great things must come to an end! send me your best wishes and if u have any ideas about my future story (s)!!!! anyway, read on!)**

**I love you all, and enjoy this, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it..Read on! :) =)**

* * *

That night, when Trinity got home she couldn't sleep at all. She sat up in her room, into the vast hours of the night, thinking about the previous night. She did eventually sleep, but woke up later in the night to hear someone yelling at someone else. She couldn't make out the voice from the first yell, but the second one was clear.  
  
"Deb, where the hell have you been, I have been up waiting for you!" yelled Dan, and to Trinity he was coming out of his office, and heading to the front door.  
  
"Oh wow, I didn't know you cared Dan, really," replied Deb, who sounded different, almost drunk.  
  
"Don't do that Deb, you're my wife, of course I care" That was another yell. Suddenly the door was opened, and another voice came in, a different voice, but it was too quiet to make out.  
  
"Who the hell was that? And where did you forget your jacket?" yelled Dan again, obviously reffering to the person who was just there.  
  
"That was just a new friend, and I forgot my jacket..." thats when it got quieter, and Trinity couldn't make out anything else her mom just said. She couldn't take it, not at all, it was too much to ruin her perfect day. She laid back down on her bed, trying to muffle the yells with her pillow, but that didn't help at all. She then heard a knock at her door, so she moved the pillow to see her brother standing there. He walked in and took a seat on her bed next to her.  
  
"I'm guessing you were woken up too?" he said, in one way a joke but the other, serious.  
  
"yah...why do they always fight Nath? I don't get it at all..." she replied to him, and they both leaned against her head board.  
  
"I don't know, it hasn't been this bad lately, at least I haven't noticed it," he said, shrugging.  
  
"I wish it would stop..and that they would never fight again, but no one can do miracles like that...." she leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed. It was about 2 am right now, and since they were both silent at this point.  
  
"I don't understand you anymore Deb, please again explain to me why you were out at a bar at one in the morning with some guy you dont even know!!!?" yelled Dan.  
  
"This was the first time this has happened Dan, you used to be out late too, when our kids were younger, and you would leave them with me until you were sure they were in bed, and still now that they are older, you drink yourself away from them!" she screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am more involved in their lives then you are, being away on business trips for weeks at a time!"  
  
"Do you really think pressuring Nathan into basketball and forgetting your daughters birthday is being involved in their lives?? All you do is show up at games, then you are at the dealership most of the time or you are in your office drinking!!" Suddenly something crashed, sounding like something glass. Nathan cringed at this, but looked over at his sister who had fallen asleep next to him and he was glad for it.  
  
"I did not pressure Nathan into basketball and I don't care if I forgot about her birthday, okay? I love Nathan, and she was a mistake, you and I both know it, she was a drunken mistake!" he yelled, and suddenly a slapping sound happened. And later a slamming door, then tire screeches. Nathan's eyes widened, and anger grew in his face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, and at this point he hoped greatly for his dad to be the one who had just left. He looked over to see his sister, who had woken up, and tears were streaming down her face. He hated seeing her like this, and because of their father, she was like it regularly. He pulled her into a hug, telling her everything was going to be fine, it'll be okay, but he and her both knew it wouldn't.  
  
Moments after their hug, there mother's cries were coming from the living room, they were so loud. Both Scott children got up and left Trinity's room. Nathan put his arm around his sister, with her teak stricken face. They both walked down the stairs, where their mom was sitting, her head in her hands. She got up when she heard them in front of her, and she tried so hard to make it look like nothing happened. She stood up, and the tears started to fall again, and they hugged all of them. And at this point they were all a tiny bit happy at least, because Dan was gone.  
  
-...-  
  
The next morning, Trinity woke up on the couch, and she saw her brother asleep on the other couch. Her mom was in the kitchen, cooking something, which is what she did when she was upset. Trinity smelled pancakes, which made her kind of happy. She loved to have pancakes for breakfast. But all her happiness as the voice from her father from last night flowed through her mind. And she looked down and remembered about her wrist. Every ounce of happiness was gone now, and she hated it. She did get up though, and she headed over to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom," she said, standing beside her mom, watching her flip pancakes.  
  
"Hey hun, you hungry?" she asked, kissing her head.  
  
"I am!" spoke up a groggy Nathan who had just gotten and taken a seat at the table.  
  
"Ok, when aren't you hungry?" Trinity laughed at him, taking a seat beside him, carrying a plate of pancakes for him and a plate for herself.  
  
"You make a good point," he joked, grabbing the syrup from her.  
  
"Hey!" she tried to grab it back, so he just poured some on for her, and she gave him a look of satisfaction.  
  
"I know how you like it anyway, all syrupy," he said, doing the same to him, "Just like me,"  
  
"Yes, but unlike you, I chew when I eat," she laughed, watching him almost swallow a full pancake. He laughed at her, and she finished up her plate she moved it over to the sink. Before she left her mom stopped her.  
  
"You know I love you right?" she asked her daughter, who just hugged her.  
  
"Of course I do,"  
  
-...-  
  
Later that day, Nathan was out with Haley and Deb was out grocery shopping so Trinity was left at home by herself. She sat in front of the tv, watching Cribs on MTV. She was also flipping through a sports catalouge but she decided against that after a while, all of it reminding her of her father, and the whole situation from last night. She glanced over at her wrist, which was in a high pain now, even after icing it for a while. She wondered for a moment if it was more than a sprain, but then she shook her head. Both of her brothers had looked at it, and they both assured her it was a sprain.  
  
After watching two episodes of Cribs, she was getting bored. Since she couldn't play basketball, she had finished all of her homework and Ryland wasn't answering his phone, she had nothing to do. She started flipping through the channels and finally stopped on some basketball game on the tv. She had decided to watch it because she couldn't play herself and because it was the only thing on. After watching a couple of minutes of basketball, she got a knock at the door. And whoever was there, didn't bother to see who was home because he walked right in.  
  
"Trinity, where is your mother?" yelled an outraged Dan, barging into the house. She didn't say anything to him, she just ignored the fact he was there.  
  
"Hello? Where is my wife?" he repeated.  
  
"She's not here," she simply said to him, her eys not moving from ahead of her.  
  
"Well, then where is she?" he asked, a bit calmer but in a harsh way.  
  
"She's out,"  
  
"That is just like her, leaving our 12 year old child at home alone..."  
  
"excuse me? If I must correct you, I am 13 and I am not your child, remember? I was a mistake," she snapped at him, growing angry for all the trouble her father had cause for their family over the years.  
  
"Oh right, don't remind me, now where did your mother go?"  
  
"I dont know, out! Now leave me alone, and go wallow away in your office..." He walked over to her, getting inches away from her.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way, I am your father..."  
  
"You're my dad, right, I get it, I'll definitly shut up now," she said with so much sarcasam it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, we talked about this," he said, getting closer to her, his hand in the fist form.  
  
"Oh, do you really call talking, tell me what to do then stopping all conversation?" she snapped again, her anger taking over. This was it, Dan couldn't take it. He was angry, she was angry so he let it all out.  
  
"Stop talking to me that way, in that tone!" he screamed, and then he slapped her. It was like a cold rush of air, hitting her face with so much force she flew back onto the couch. And that was it for her too, she couldn't take his verbal abuse and now this. She got up, with a flaming left cheek, she ran out of the house, but not before she gave her father a hard kick in the leg. That was her best defence right now, and she knew where she had to go.  
  
Even though she couldn't play basketball, the river court was still the best place to go at a time like this. She felt so horrible, way too horrible for words to describe. She didn't want to cry, but with the pain racing through her right now, she had to. She blinked a couple of times, then let it all out. She couldn't help it. Her life was falling to shambles. It was tearing off, bigger pieces each time. She took a seat at the picnic table, with her hood up. She rested her head in her hands and she let it all out. She cried every single tear she had.  
  
It was getting kind of dark, but Trinity just sat there. She had stopped crying but now she was thinking over her life, and how her dad had ruined it. She sat there, on the picnic table, staring out at the river. She thought she had heard someone come up to the actual court, but she didn't care. Even if the person over there was Lucas, they wouldn't recognize her. She had on one of Nathan's old hoodies, so it hung over her face when the hood was up and the bottom seam almost fell down to her knees. She took a deep breath and then she sighed and just sat there, lost in her thoughts.  
  
It had been true, someone had pulled showed up at the court. And that someone had been Lucas. He had his discman on though, so he didn't hear anything from the picnic table, and his eyes hadn't fallen upon it yet. He had taken a few shots, but had decided to do with out his music so he turned it off, and as he did, he heard sigh. His eyes moved over to the picnic table where he saw a small figure with a hoodie on with the number 23 on it. Ok, he thought, either a midget stole Nathan's sweater or it's Trinity. And he went with his second guess.  
  
"Trinity?" he said, raising his eyebrows to the figure. Over on the picnic table, Trinity perked up to the sound of her name. She didn't turn though, she just lifted her head a bit. She recognized the voice that had just called her, it was Lucas. She still wouldn't turn, even when he called her name again. She didn't want him to see her like this, crying so much over her idiotic father. Lucas walked over to the picnic table, and he stood in front of her, trying to catch her eye. She kept looking down, even as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"You know, this seems to happen a lot, me and you meeting here," he said as a joke, trying to at least get her to talk or laugh. She didn't reply to him, she wanted to but she didn't.  
  
"Trinity, what's wrong?" he asked her, pulling down her hood. He saw a tear stricken face with her reddened eyes and almost swollen left cheek. She looked bad.  
  
"Luke," she whispered, looking over at him, "he hit me..." Lucas looked over at her, figuring out why her cheek was bruising. He couldn't believe it, that was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. How could he hit her? He pulled her into a hug, a long hug at that.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay,"  
  
-...-  
  
Back at the Scott's house, Dan was still at home, waiting for his wife. He had been sitting in his office, hyperventalating about what he did to his daughter, and what he had said last night.  
  
"I am such a bad father," he kept saying to himself, then he would take a drink of his scotch. After a while, he stopped repeating himself and he would just take big gulps of his scotch, not even realizing that Nathan and Deb had come home.  
  
"Nath, you wanna go get Trinity?" asked Deb, putting away the groceries and starting a quick dinner.  
  
"yah, where is she?" Nathan asked his mom, moving from the table which he had set for three.  
  
"She must be up in her room, go check," Deb replied, setting the oven premade pizza into the oven. Nathan shrugged and walked up the stairs to his sisters room. He opened her door, since no one replied to his knock and he found an empty room. He was kind of confused, so he checked all the other rooms in the house, not seeing his sister anywhere. But he didn't check his dad's office, and he didn't plan to because he knew she wouldn't be in there.  
  
"Mom, I can't find her anywhere," Nathan said, in a slightly worried sort of way. Deb turned away from the counter with an identical look on her face.  
  
"Um, why don't you try her cellphone?" she asked her son, thinking of places where her daughter may be.  
  
"Okay, I will,"  
  
-...-  
  
Trinity was still sitting at the River Court, explaining everything that had happened in the last 24 hours to Lucas, when her cellphone rang. She forgot she had slipped it into her pocket earlier, so she answered it to a very worried sounding Nathan.  
  
"Hello?" she said, struggling to hold it with her left hand while Lucas re did her tenser on her arm.  
  
"Trinity? It's Nathan, where are you?"  
  
"hey, I'm at the River court,"  
  
"Why are you at the river court?" She rolled her eyes hearing her overprotective brother.  
  
"Because I needed to think and before you ask, I'm not here alone, Luke's here,"  
  
"Ok, are you okay?"  
  
"Um yah, I'll be fine, and I'll be home soon, it's getting kind of cold anyway,"  
  
"want me to come get you?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"Alright, I'll be there soon, bye,"  
  
"Bye Nath, love yah," She hung up her phone and sighed, not really wanting to go home, in case her dad was still there.  
  
"Do you think your brother could give me a ride home too?" asked Lucas with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure our brother can," she smiled, leaning against him.  
  
"Are you sure your cheek is okay? It looks kind of bad,"  
  
"It hurts but I think I'll be fine, thanks for talking with me Luke,"  
  
"Oh it was my pleasure," he joked, "Anytime," Moments later, Nathan showed up, and he was happy to see his sister with Lucas. Her face didn't look like she had been crying which was good, and her cheek was only slightly bruising, but Nathan could tell something happened.  
  
"Hey you two, am I interupting?" he joked, taking a seat on the other side of his sister. She smiled at him and sighed.  
  
"Dad isn't still at home is he?" she asked him, and he gave her a confused look.  
  
"Dad isn't at home at all, was he though?"  
  
"Yah he was, see her cheek?" said Lucas, while Nathan looked over at her cheek, which looked worse up close.  
  
"Holy shit, did he hit you?" Nathan asked, giving his sister a worried look, which turned angry after she nodded.  
  
"C'mon lets go home, you need a ride Luke?" he said in a very angry way, and both Lucas and Trinity knew he was really upset.  
  
After dropping off Lucas at the Cafe, Nathan headed home, talking very fast and in a very angry way.  
  
"Ican'tbelievehehityou,thatbastard," he kept saying, even when they pulled into the driveway at home. They both looked into the kitchen from the house, and they saw two heads, one belonging to their mom and one to their father. Trinity look horrified, and she didn't want to get out of the car.  
  
"I'm not going in there, not with him there,"  
  
"Trin, we have to okay, and from the looks of it, it doesn't look like he is going to stay at all," Nathan said, getting out of his car, and waiting for his sister to follow. She did get out of the car, and she followed her brother in the house, and he put her arm around her shoulder. They walked into the kitchen together, seeing a suitcase on the floor with an outraged Dan picking it up.  
  
"If you two must know, I have been shunned from this house for the time being, your mother and I have to settle our differences," he said, leaving the kitchen. But before he left, he stopped to say something else.  
  
"Trinity, you know I love you and I never meant to hurt you," he said, trying to be the nice guy now. She just gave him a look, then she turned her head away from him. He sighed angrily and left the house. Deb smiled slightly, then ran over to he daughter.  
  
"You okay honey?" she asked, and Trinity nodded.  
  
"yah, I am way better now!"  
  
-...-  
  
The next day Trinity was sitting in the living room with her brother, watching yet again sports highlights. Moments after Nathan had kept the channel on the sports there was a knock at the door. Trnity raced to answer it, seeing Ryland standing there.  
  
"Hey Ry, wanna come in?"  
  
"Hey, I do but I can't, but I need to talk to you," he said in a worried sort of way. They both sat down on the front steps, and Trinity looked into his eyes, which looked saddned.  
  
"Ry, what is wrong? Please tell me..."  
  
"It's my dad, he got custody of me..."  
  
"Wait, is this bad?"  
  
"No, my dad's great, but he had custody of Austin too and he got a job offer in Washington..."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yah, I'm moving...I'm actually going out to Bear Creek really soon, to pack all my other stuff up..."  
  
"So you're leaving Tree Hill for like good? Is this a joke?"  
  
"No, and believe me I don't really want to either, but I have to." He got up to go, but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Ry, please don't go..." she said quietly, "You're my only hope for a better life, I could talk to you about everything,"  
  
"Trinity, please don't do this, you are just making this harder, and my dad's waiting," he motioned to the car that was circling the street.  
  
"Alright, whatever," she let go of his hand, "Bye Ry, I'll miss you..."  
  
"I'll miss you too, and you can call me, charge the money for long distance to my dad,"  
  
"Ok, bye," she said, watching him walk back to his dad's car. But then he stopped in his tracks, and he ran back to her. She looked at him in a surprised way and he came right up to her. They were inches away, and he kissed her, right then and there in front of his dad and Trinity in front of her brother.  
  
"I'll miss you Trinity, bye..." He ran back to his car without looking back at her. She watched as his car pulled away, and she slipped back into the house, falling onto the couch beside her brother.  
  
"Do you know what I just realized, how life evens out for you," she said, smiling.  
  
"I think I know what you mean, but I'm not too sure," Nathan replied to his sister, "Care to explain?"  
  
"Ok, dad hits me, then he leaves, so it goes from bad to good," she said.  
  
"Alright, then what happened with your boyfriend...?" he joked, carrying out the word boyfriend.  
  
"Well if you must know, he came over to tell me he's moving,"  
  
"So thats the bad, what's the good?"  
  
"He kissed me,"  
  
"Alright, I'll let that one go, thats a lot to happen in a while to you, you okay?"  
  
"I'm more than okay..." she smiled, giving her brother a hug. But still she thought to herself,_ For now...  
_  
_More than fine,  
More than bent on getting by,  
More than fine,  
More than just okay_  
  
(More Than Fine by **Switchfoot**)  
  
The End

* * *

**(there you have it my faithful readers, the end of reality check! yes i am just as upset as you are, but this was my longest chapter and i realy hope you liked it! Please send you best wishes and reviews, i would really love them! I love you all and if you have any ideas for my next story, let me know! Sequel should come soon enough, dont you fret! oh and i had to have switchfoot lyrics, fave band ever, and remember R&R)**


End file.
